A Lifetime and I Still Don't Know You
by GoreAndGlitter
Summary: So this is my take on Nico and Pedro's relationship, I see something between the two birds. Moving from friend to lovers isn't easy especially after a fight. Feedback and I will reply! Flames are welcome, I shall toast marshmallows. Trust me. NicoXPedro
1. The Meeting

The night was rhythmic and you could feel the buzz as you got closer to the club. Hell it was made out of sheets and wasn't very good to stay in, in the rain but still, it did what it was supposed to do every other time; create a paradise. It really was paradise with every bird species mingling together as one, kicking about to the samba that flowed to freely around the air making you spread your wings and shake your tail feathers. It had become a hot spot for love and had been like that for a fair few years, as long as Nico and Pedro could remember, maybe ever as long as Rafael could remember.

It had been around 10 years now since Nico and Pedro first met. It was quite a meeting too. One they will never forget. Let me take you back 10 years ago on to the dark streets of Rio where one red headed cardinal was perched on a building overlooking Rio's nightlife, wishing he could be part of it. It wasn't that he couldn't party in the bird world, he was just making his way up the ladder to his stardom, it was just that the human world of partying looked so much more energetic. He didn't really know where all this was coming from, perhaps it was creeping through his mellow mood after being left on his own at the club again by the birds he called 'friends' for some hot wings. It sucked. It really did.

Little did the young bird know, that within a few moments, his life would take an exciting twist for on the, should be, beautiful beach of Rio was a small yellow canary struggling to fly again his exhaustion and the building winds. He was a vibrant yellow that made him stand out that small bit more that most birds that were found on the beach such as the seagulls who were built to face weather like this and who were evidently approaching the tiny canary without him noticing. Well that was without him noticing until they were a few yards away from him, laughing at his struggle.

'Oh great. Just what I need.' He thought to himself while trying to ignore their taunts and impressions of him.

As he continued to battle against the pressure in both senses he found it harder and harder to get to where he wanted to be which was anywhere but near the gulls. He'd put up with the on his flight over the ocean to get to the musical, beautiful and vibrant paradise but with the storm that was brewing, it looked a little like a nightmare.

Unfortunately a single gust of wind, with the canary's exhaustion kicking in on overtime on him, he was blown full pelt into the white feathered disasters. As you can guess, this didn't and wasn't about to go down well.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' one gull shouted

'Watch it pipsqueak!' another yelled at him

'É melhor você assistir o que está fazendo você pouco louco amarelo!' the third bellowed clearly not speaking very much English.

With the young, tiny bird being in the condition he was in, there was no way on the earth he was about to start a fight especially with 3 other birds who where much older and taller than him. Just as he was about to fly away with the wind letting up slightly for a few moments, the Portuguese gull grabbed the canaries wing and dragged him back to the sand, landing him with a beak full.

'WHOA! OMPH!'

The 3 gulls laughed at him before taunting him again.

'Aww what's the matter little bird?' Are you all tired?'

Their laughter got louder as the expression on the sunshine birds face became a little fearful but he still remained silent and gulped as the third gull in the pack spoke again.

'Você sabe o que acontece com o fraco aqui? Você começamostrado como tot endurecer quer você goste ou não. Vamosmostrar-lhe os meninos.'

With that the 3 seagulls dived on the canary and began kicking and pecking at him. He knew there wasn't anything he could do, he really was too tired to fight so he curled up in to a ball and hoped they would stop soon. They did. A lot sooner than he thought they would.

'He might be tougher than we thought' He heard one gull say without uncurling in case it all started again. Much to his delight, they didn't, the continued talking as he listened.

'Yeah, maybe we have to show the KID how to be a MAN.'

The 3 gulls sniggered at this but the curled canary was confused until the conversation came to an end.

'Bem, ninguém disse nada sobre homens e rapazes. Então eu digo isso.'

'Time get it on.'

He didn't want to stay to find out if what he was thinking was true and took his chance to fly off when he could, battered and bleeding but it was better than laying there. All he knew now was that maybe the birds in Rio weren't as nice as he had heard and that he just wanted somewhere to sleep.

With his mind buzzing he didn't see the daydreaming cardinal sat on the roof of a building as he crashed into him flipping himself on to his back and knocking the other on to his back with and 'OMPH!' from both birds.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP **

Portuguese to English in order:  
>É melhor você assistir o que está fazendo você pouco louco amarelo - You'd better watch what you're doing you little yellow freak!<p>

'Você sabe o que acontece com o fraco aqui? Você começamostrado como tot endurecer quer você goste ou não. Vamosmostrar-lhe os meninos' - You know what happens to the weak here? You get taught to toughen up whether you like it or not. Get him boys

Bem, ninguém disse nada sobre homens e rapazes. Então eu digo isso.' - Well, nobody said anything about men and boys. So I say do it. "

Well I thought I'd stop here with it being 2AM! DUDE! Anyway if it wasn't clear, I will be turning this into a romance story between Nico and Pedro because I am curious to what it would be like and I am still figuring it out. I do rather like where this is going. So read and please review! It helps! Trixabella Pixxiemist -x


	2. Little Bird

Winded and shocked at the sudden collision, the red hooded cardinal sat, before shaking his head to get his bearings again. The small yellow canary however was extremely dizzy and couldn't see very well from his abrupt leave from the beach and from his unfortunate crash. Neither of the birds had any idea who or what had crashed into them as they were still back to back until the canary, who had been hoping he'd flown into a wall or the top of a power main, heard movement behind him.

Scrambling to his knees to face his opponent, clasping his wings together and squeezing his eyes tight shut he cried out 'please don't hurt me! I'm sorry man! I didn't mean to fly in to you! I was just trying to get away from the beach, cause there were these seagulls and they were all laughing at me and calling me names and all I wanted to do was get into Rio and see the sights ya know but I've been flying for days and the winds getting harder to fly against and all I wanna do is find somewhere to sleep so I'm real sorry bro!'

Half way through the canary's rant, the cardinal had turned around to see the pleading bird at his feet, and glanced around just to check it was him he was pleading to. Instead of stopping the bird he was curious to what he had to say and since he hadn't opened his eyes to see that his 'predator' was nothing more than a red hooded cardinal around the same age as him with not much more height.

Once the smaller bird had finished he stayed on his knees with his eyes tight shut as if waiting for the blow in the face. It never came. Instead he felt a wing on his shoulder causing him to snap his eyes open to see that the bird he had been fearing seemed pretty harmless and rather kind looking but he wasn't going to judge to soon, his vision was still impaired due to his tear filled eyes.

'It's ok bird, I ain't gunna hurt you. Just easy up a little on your breathing or I think you're going to pass out.'

The canary hadn't been aware of how fast or hard he had been breathing until till now. He could hear his own heart thundering against his chest, creating a humming sound rather than a steady beat.

'Now you're gunna have to explain to me again how you ended up like this,' he gestured to the few missing yellow feathers and the few smeared red 'I couldn't really hear you, you were talking so fast.'

The small yellow bird flicked his eyes about before answering the cardinal, stuttering his way through the story of how he had flown from Tenerife, making the tough decision and leaves his parents and siblings behind, battled with the weather and escaped the seagulls. The short story had really taken its toll on the tiny bird, flooding his mind with the events, breaking him down into tears.

The cardinal wasn't the kind of bird that was used to this but it didn't mean he didn't have a heart and felt sorry for the yellow one and put his wing around his tiny frame pulling him closer to his large grey chest hushing him.

'Whoa, hey now come one little bird, thing's will be ok. Hush now, settle down. Sure you've been on one hell of a journey and you're exhausted so I'm guessing you wanna sleep huh?'

The smaller bird sniffed up and nodded against the larger bird.

'You don't have anywhere to stay do you little guy?' he continued

Again, the smaller bird said nothing but only shook his head and looked at the ground. The red hooded bird sensed his sadness and fear on the subject and lowered his head to rest his beak on the top of the canaries head, rubbing into his feathers lightly hoping it would comfort him before saying 'Well little bird, tonight is your lucky night because you flew into Pedro, and Pedro has a pad you can crash with him, well me. That is if you want to of course.'

The canary twitched and looked up and Pedro with a small smile and spoke in a small voice 'I would very much appreciate it, as long as it's not trouble for you.'

Pedro smiled down at him replying 'not at all bird!'

The canary then hugged into Pedro once more as a thank you before wiping off any tears with his wings, hopping back and smiling at him and breathing 'Thank you. Thank you so much Pedro.'

'Anytime little bird!' Pedro spoke back 'You ready to fly then?'

The small bird nodded and hopped towards the edge of the building, looking out at the dark city as Pedro also readied himself for the flight.

'Ey, before we set off, what's your name? I can't keep calling you little bird.' Pedro called over

The little yellow canary laughed lightly and grinned 'Nico. My name is Nico.'

'Well Nico, let's fly.'

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

So! Chapter 2 is done! I rather liked writing this chapter. I know I've given them both a very soft edge but don't worry, I'm not breaking down the characters too much, I'm just saying that they have more about them than shown.

Read and review please, your feed back is helpful and so are your flames to be honest because I've said, I CAN TOAST MARSHMALLOWS! (:

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	3. Would You Kiss A Boy?

It took the young birds about 15 minutes to reach Pedro's place so it gave them enough time to start to get to know each other talking about hometowns, friends, family, likes, dislikes and even romances.

When they arrived at the hole of the tree, also known as Pedro's home, Pedro hopped in side and beckoned Nico in with his wing. There were things Nico expected here and there like the nest, a few extra bindings and leafs but there were things there and here that Nico just didn't know what to make of such as the giant record disc in the corner or the thimble on the floor.

Pedro caught on with Nico's confusion and explained 'I found the disc near the forest a few weeks back and since I love my music so much and that's what comes off it in the human world, I thought it'd add to my home. As for the thimble, it's nice to have water near.'

Nico smiled in admiration of Pedro's creativity. He glanced about the hollow again and that's when it hit him. There was only one nest. He cleared his throat before talking to Pedro who had started pushing the leafs around the nest about.

'Erm, Pedro...where am I sleeping?' glancing around

Pedro straightened up and turned back to face Nico answering 'Here bird, in the nest.'

Nico's face turned into shock then back neutral as quickly as it could asking 'With you?'

Pedro looked confused at this and slowly replied '...No, not unless that's what you want.'

Nico was now speechless; did this mean Pedro was gay? He didn't look like that kind of bird. Pedro cottoned on to what he had just said and what it sounded like, which explained why Nick hadn't said anything.

'No, no, no! Not like that! I'm not... I meant like...like...ah hell I don't even know what I meant.'

The canary sniggered lightly and thought he'd wind his new friend up a little and play along.

'Oh are you not? Shame.' With this, Nico dropped his head down while Pedro didn't exactly know what to say.

'Whoa I'm not saying I'm not, but I'm not saying I am, I've never really...'

'Yes?' Nico said flirtatiously moving closer to Pedro, making his big eyes.

Pedro felt like he was flushing big time, he'd never had a male bird hit on him before and was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. This was showing from the odd sound he was making instead of talking. Nico couldn't hold on any longer and burst out laughing falling on his back calling 'Oh I'm sorry man, I'm not really like that.'

Pedro was shocked at Nico's sudden fit of laugher but his expression changed into a smirk as his new friend rocked on the floor laughing until Pedro dived on him pinning him to the floor. Back then, Pedro didn't have very much weight on him and was considered sickly for his type of bird, so there was no worry he was going to hurt Nico.

There was no confusion of whether or not Pedro was going to hurt Nico at all for his joke because the cardinal was laughing too saying 'Good one man. You really had me fooled.'

Nico pushed Pedro off him so they were lying on the floor side by side laughing lightly now until Nico asked 'So, you don't know if you would go for a guy?'

Pedro rolled on to his side to look at Nico and said 'I guess I wouldn't mind, now that I think about it. It's just you can't really have a family with a guy pássaro'

'Yeah that's true.' Nico replied still on his back.

'Well what about you pássaro?' Pedro asked out of curiosity.

Nico didn't expect his to ask or for the conversation to come up as quickly as it did, or at all to be honest but he answered anyway.

'I've never thought about it either but I guess I wouldn't mind as long as he was cool.'

Pedro nodded in agreement as Nico rolled on to his side to face him and smile. Now they're not sure what it was, whether it was a spark of insanity or brilliance brought on through the conversation or curiosity but within a few seconds of facing each other on the floor, they both leaned into each other and pushed their beaks together.

It wasn't anything heated or sexual, just a simple kiss but it was, unknown to the other bird, their first real kiss. It lasted about half a minute before they pulled apart, glancing at the floor before into each other's eyes and smiling.

They both sat up without saying a word before Pedro jumped up first and helped Nico to his feet. The silence between them wasn't awkward but savoury of the moment passed although Nico felt that if they were quiet any longer, this would become awkward as did Pedro so he was thankful when Nico broke the silence.

'It looks like we'll have to share the nest tonight; it looks big enough for the both of us and beside you don't have anywhere else for either of us.

'Si that's true, but you ain't getting in the nest until we've sorted you out pássaro.' Pedro signalled to Nico's feathers which they had both forgotten about until now. There wasn't much to do really, Nico allowed Pedro to check him over for any patches that could be bleeding still but whatever was bleeding once upon a December had stopped so all that was left to do was wash the blood out of the feather and lucky for the duo, no one had to step outside the hollow with Pedro's thimbles about.

Soon enough Nico was clean and was sinking into the nest with Pedro for a night's sleep glad to know that he had found a friend who was willing to take care of him and he could care for too, even if they met in a strange circumstance. It would make a great story to tell one day.

If you were to fly past the hollow that night and glimpse in you would have seen a red hooded cardinal and a bright yellow canary leaning against each other as they slept. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Ok I know the ending to this chapter was a little cliché but still I think it rounds up the chapter rather nicely providing it's 2am in the morning again. So I have written their kiss! One of many to come and more? Who knows what my mind will churn out next.

You never know I could have the 4th chapter up in a matter of hours since I've just don't 2 chapters in one day.

As always, read and review it's always a help.

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	4. Morning Bird

The morning came around quick with warm sun bathing the two birds laid in the nest. Little did they know that their back to back slumped position had changed during the course of the night ending them with Nico laid on top of Pedro, curled up soundly.

As luck would have it, Pedro was the first to wake, used to the forest sing–song routine and was about to move when he noticed there was pressure on his chest. He popped his eyes open and glanced down to find his new friend sleeping away like a hatchling.

He smiled down at the small bird, running his wing through his cress which stirred Nico from his slumber gently. He stretched out on top of Pedro before opening his eyes to see their position. With a suck back on his breath and a sharp turn, he fell on to the base of the nest with a 'whoa!'

Pedro chuckled at Nicos' reaction while Nico sat up blushing lightly. If they were to both be honest, neither of them minded how they were before but they felt it might be better to keep that to themselves as not to lose their new friend or make for an awkward day.

'Good morning!' Pedro said looking down at Nico then hopping to his feet, stretching himself now he could move without worrying about waking up the other bird.

'Morning.' Nico replied rather quietly

'What's wrong amigo?' Pedro asked concerned

'Hmm? Oh nothing.' Nico answered still sat on the floor.

'Did you no sleep well? Do I snore loud?' Pedro continued

Nico giggled saying 'No I slept fine and I didn't notice anything, I mean I was close enough to hear every breath you took.'

'Verdandeiro. So did you sleep funny?'

'No'

'A wound reopen?'

'No'

'Shocked from falling off me?'

'No'

'Do I take up too much space in the nest?'

'Yes.'

'Hey!'

Nico laughed at the cardinal. 'Well, no you don't but I thought if I didn't change my answer the questions would go on forever!'

'Oh. Sorry man.'

Nico laughed again shaking his head as Pedro watched in confusion.

'Look man, I've just never been a morning bird.' Nico explained simply.

'Oh! I get ya pássaro! No worries, you adjust to the Rio timetable or learn to ignore it although it's pretty hard to ignore.' Pedro said.

Now Nico was confused. What did Pedro mean 'the Rio timtable' and why was it hard to ignore? Lucky for Pedro he didn't have to wait to answer Nico's building question, instead he allowed the forest population sing it.

As the noise built up outside the hollow, Nico jumped to his feet and poked his head out of the hole to see what was going on to be loudly greeted with:

'All the birds of a feather  
>Do what they love most of all<br>We are the best at rhythm and laughter  
>That's why we love carnaval<p>

All so clear we can sing to  
>Sun and beaches they call<br>Dance to the music, passion and love  
>Show us the best you can do<p>

Everyone here is on fire  
>Get up and join in the fun<br>Dance with a stranger, romance and danger  
>Magic could happen for real, in Rio<br>All by itself (itself)  
>You can't see it coming<br>You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else)  
>It's real, in Rio<br>Know something else (something else)  
>You can feel it happen<br>You can feel it all by yourself'

Nico didn't know where to look, hopping out on the branch to see the bird display. Pedro followed him out singing along and dancing causing Nico to laugh and dance about with him. When the number had finished, everyone went on about their business as if nothing had just happened everyone that was except Nico who was amazed at what he had just seen.

'Man! That was amazing!' he called out as he flew back into the hollow with Pedro.

'I'm glad you think that passaro!' Pedro spoke, grinning at Nico.

'Does that happen every morning? Cause I mean WOO what a wakeup call! I'll become a morning bird for that!' Nico jumped round to face Pedro smiling.

The cardinal laughed and replied 'It will for the next 2 weeks amigo! All for carnival!'

'Carnival's in two weeks? Are you serious! I managed to get here before it? I've only ever dreamed of being at it!' Nico cried out.

'Si, 2 weeks and the streets will be full of music, dancing, performers, floats and more! We'll go!' Pedro replied.

'Are you kidding me! Este vai ser incrível! Eu não posso acreditar que você quer ircomigo! Oh obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! Obrigado como milvezes!'

Pedro stood in shock with his beak wind open and wide eyed as Nico ranted in Portuguese.

'Wow rapaz! I knew you understood a few things in Portuguese but I didn't know you could really speak it!' He called.

Nico smiled bashfully and glanced up and Pedro saying 'Well, yeah, I learnt it as a hatchling along with English. Living in Tenerife, it's easier to know a few languages.'

Pedro nodded in astonishment learning that Nico could possibly be a bird of many talents.

'Well amigo, hows about we go get us some grub and I'll take round to meet a very special friend of mine? Like major special! He's almost my father even if he does have 2 miúdos of his own.'

'Sounds like a plan!'

Both birds flew off and out of the hollow towards the jungle stream for their food talking about carnival planning how amazing the night would be. They knew that they had possibly found their best friend for life and knew there was nothing wrong with that at all.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Este vai ser incrível! Eu não posso acreditar que você quer ircomigo! Oh obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! Obrigado como milvezes! - This is going to be amazing! I can't believe you wanna go with me! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you like a thousand times!

Rapaz – boy

Miúdos – kids

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Well my little fanlings...see what I did there! Hatchlings, fanlings, oh I am so not funny. Here is chapter four of my –ahem- interesting story.

I think I have decided to leave this as T rating after all. I know I've broken all your hearts! I'm so mean!

HOWEVER! I will be making another story leading from this one and that WILL be M rated on NicoxPedro pairing because I can do that.

So you know the drill, read and review please.

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	5. Rafael

They spent about 30 minutes down by the stream, still talking about carnival and moving on to Pedro's past life in Rio. After splashing around in the stream and practically drowning each other, they shook off the water from their feathers and took off for Pedro's special friends place.

No matter how many times Nico had asked, Pedro hadn't said a word about the friend. All he had said is that had a wife and 2 kids, he didn't even give a name. As they flew through the forest passing many different coloured kids of birds they saw that many of them were coupled together the closer they got to the 'special' friend's place along with kids.

'How far is this place Pedro?' Nico asked flying next to the cardinal.

'Oh not far, just round the corner.' Pedro responded with little interest.

'You said that 10 minutes ago when I asked! Plus we're in a forest, so there are no corners really.'

Pedro rolled his eyes at his impatient friend sighing 'Chill out pássaro, I promise this time, it won't be longer that 5 minutes and a promise from Pedro is a promise held.'

Nico sniggered at Pedro's little saying but believing what he was saying. While flying ahead, Nico got a chance to look over Pedro properly, something he hadn't had the chance to do since he met him. He saw how thin he was for a cardinal bird but he hadn't realised how painfully thin he really was with his back bone starting to stand out. Nico wondered if the guy had an eating disorder or was late developing, he was still rather young holding the small age of 4 although they were only considered real children up until around 1 but his youth showed through his vibrantly colours feathers of red around his head, jet black down his back and his wings with pure white covering his stomach and chest.

Lost within his thoughts upon his new friend, he had begun to lag behind making Pedro slow up too.

'What's wrong pássaro?' Pedro asked hovering next to Nico shaking him from his thoughts.

'Huh? Nothing, sorry, I was just thinking about your friend...What if he doesn't like me?'

'Are you kidding me amigo? There's nothing about you that's not to like! He'll love you like he loves me don't worry!' Pedro cried

Nico smiled at Pedro's enthusiasm and picked up his speed leaving Pedro behind for a few moments and in those few moments Pedro took to look over Nico unaware he had just done the same thing.

From talking to Nico he knew he'd flow from Tenerife where he left both parents, 2 brothers and 3 sisters behind but he was the only bird from the clutch that had brown feathers on his tips instead of black or white that his brothers teased him about along with is vibrate yellow feathers. He was also the smallest of the clutch too making his parents over baby him making Pedro think that, that was the reason he flew to Rio.

However that all proved wrong when they spoke of carnival and how Nico had seen pictures and videos of the magical times only wishing he was there. Nico was also at the age of youth of 4 years old too making him that little bit more connectable to Pedro although he wasn't sure why.

He watched as the small bird flitted through the air unaware of Pedro staring at him taking in every graceful movement he took. That was until Pedro almost flew into a branch pulling him from his thoughts.

'Hey Nico slow down or you're going to fly past the tree!' Pedro called out to the bird seeming to be yards away from him.

Nico laughed and hovered for Pedro to catch up saying 'Sorry golden oldie, I didn't realise I was too fast for you!'

'Heeey! We're the same age and you are nowhere near as fast as me!' Pedro answered puffing his chest out.

'Oh yeah? Is that a challenge? Nico said wearing a smirk.

Pedro laughed and saw the friendly opportunity to mess about again with Nico.

'Yeah. First one to the ground straight down wins.'

Nico chirped happily and called 'onyourmakrsgetsetgo!' then gave one powerful flap before plummeting towards the floor.

Pedro had no idea what had just happened and didn't until Nico was half way to the floor.

'Hey!' Pedro shouted down to him laughing as he attempted to catch up to the grease lighting.

In no time at all, and as Nico implied, he was the fastest out of two even if Pedro said it's because he gave no warning but there really was no doubt about it, Nico was the fastest.

The two birds stood in silence for a second while Pedro glanced about the forest taking in the familiar place. Suddenly they heard a snap behind Nico causing him to jump uneasily towards Pedro spinning around to face the noise.

As he did so another noise identical came from behind him again, beginning to really make him feel uncomfortable. When he looked at Pedro, he noticed the cardinal was wearing a lopsided smirk clearly amused by the canaries uneasiness.

Just when Nico was about to ask Pedro what was going on, two baby toucans dived out of the bushes surrounding the tree closest to Nico and on to him knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

Pedro dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter realising he'd forgotten to tell Nico that the toucans were a bit of a handful when people came around their tree even though they never meant any harm to anyone.

The birds snuggled into Nico, while he gather up his thoughts on what in the world had just happened. Now the young toucans were nowhere near as hyper as their siblings are today but they could still cause Nico come serious damage is they decided to 'attack' so Pedro thought it best to call them over to him.

'Aleixo! Diamantina!'

'Uncle Pedro!' the two young birds cried out before scurrying over to him and hug diving on him.

With his being a bigger bird than Nico, there was no problem with them doing this since he knew they wouldn't hurt him however that didn't meant the two mischievous birds didn't glance at each other before tickle attacking him.

It didn't take long for Pedro to not be able to breathe with Nico sat a little away watching the scene laughing too. It also didn't take very long for their father to poke his head out of their hollow to see what was going on.

'Hey! What's going on down their!'

The large toucan flew down and as he did so his children dived on him causing him to laugh but managing to stay on his feet.

'Pedro! Como tem sido? Tem sido um tempo desde a última vez que eu vi! São todas as coisas boas no clube?' He said while pulling his son, Aleixo, from his eyes.

'Hey Refie! Sou pássaro bem o que acontece com você! Eu sei que tem sidoo tempo, ele realmente tem. Sim tudo é legal no clube. Na verdade, estou aqui para você introuduce para um amigo meu.' Pedro answered quickly.

Rafael hopped over to where the yellow canary was sat, pulling him to his feet and shaking his wing quickly with his daughter sat on his back.

'Olá meu amigo! I am Rafael, now remember this face because I am the one you'll need if you need anyone because I know everyone!' he said letting go of his wing.

'He really does know everyone in Rio and everyone knows him! Trust me it'll freak you out when you see' Pedro added on.

Rafael laughed waving his wing at Pedro continuing 'Oh pay no minds to my son, it's not that bad, or at least you'll get used to me saying olá to pretty much everyone!'

Nico laughed and shook his head saying 'I dunno, it might be like the morning routine, hard to ignore.'

Rafael laughed again and put his wing around the canary while his 2 children jumped on to Pedro again.

'So miúldo, would you happen to have a name?' Rafael asked with interest.

'Erm, yeah, I'm Nico' Nico answered.

'Well Nico; welcome to Rio'

-**Present Day**-

'Are you ready boys?'

'As ready as we ever are Rafie!' Pedro replied with Nico doing his slow cool nod.

Rafael smiled down at his adopted sons and said simply 'Take it away then miúdos'

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Ok I've realised that I shouldn't write this while watching Russell Howards Good News...I have been in absolute hysterics and it's taken me about 3 times as long to write!

Mainly because I've been singing this thanks to Russell (in the English national anthem tune):

I'm missing bargain hunt.

What shall I have for lunch?

Maybe some chips

Do do do do

Who would I rather be?

Spongebob or Mr. T?

I want a butler space monkey!

Coz I'm the Queen!

Yeah...you get my point.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Back to my story authors note. This was a hard chapter to write because I started to drag a little too much in the past and it's not what I wanted so I decided that Rafael would be a good bird to shuffle things on with.

Now my fanlings

Como tem sido? Tem sido um tempo desde a última vez que eu vi! São todas as coisas boas no clube? - How have you been? It's been a while since I saw you last! Are things all good at the club?

Sou pássaro bem o que acontece com você! Eu sei que tem sidoo tempo, ele realmente tem. Sim tudo é legal no clube. Na verdade, estou aqui para você introuduce para um amigo meu. - I'm fine bird what about you! I know it's been time, it really has. Yeah everything's cool at the club. I'm actually here to introuduce you to a new friend of mine.

Olá meu amigo! – hello my friend!

How do I always manage to write these so damn early in the morning! I don't know either so it's bed time for me while I bounce so ideas about for the story.

And yes this is the longest chapter so far!

As always please review my fanlings!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	6. Love Hawk

Once the slick performance was over, Nico and Pedro waved to their cheering fans, and then flew off towards the makeshift bird bar where they were greeted by a swarm of beautiful girls. As the boys perched on their seats pretending they hadn't seen the group coming towards them they were faced with the bar tender Lulu, a small Lorikeet.

'Well, what can I get my best singers?' Lulu asked them leaning on the bar.

Pedro glanced at her, flirtatiously lifting his eyebrow at her answering swiftly 'Make mine the screwdriver hot wing.'

She smiled at him holding his gaze a few seconds before looking over at the small yellow canary.

'And what about you sunshine? See anything you like?' She asked Nico looking through her eyelashes at him.

He smirked at this remark and flicked his bottle cap up, flicking his eyebrows at her smirking.

'You bet I do baby bird, but I can't put her in a glass and drink it so I'll just take a strawberry kiss' he remarked coyly.

Pedro sniggered at his best friends love skills and continued to watch the scene play out before him when Lulu leaned over the counter top and kissed Nico on the cheek. He remember the days when Nico wasn't nearly as confident as he was today. All those years ago not long after they met.

-**10 years back**-

The 2 best friends were lounging around by the stream with what looked like hundreds of birds but in truth, a lot of them were children from lucky parents who managed to have a large clutch of eggs to survive. There were birds of all kinds everywhere from Macaws to Kingfishers and Trogons.

This was possibly the busiest part of the forest today all down to it being possibly the hottest day they'd had for a while. Now the duo had been together for around 5 months now and were still learning new things about each other every day.

No they weren't together, together, just best friends even since their kiss they hadn't made anything of it however Rafael he sensed something different about this set of best friends that he finds in most. Knowing everyone, you had to learn how to read people.

He was watching the duo closely without them noticing while sat next to his wife, Eva whom he had convinced to bring down the children along with their newest addition to the family. Eva wasn't overjoyed at the thought knowing how the children were around Pedro but with Rafael's smooth talk working it's magic on her again, she was manipulated to going.

She was waiting to lay their next child at the time and was getting edgier by the day and Rafael thought it might make her relax a little if she was able to see some of her old friends and their children too. It seemed he was right as his beautiful wife wore a smile on her face enjoying the sun and the sound of this kids attacking Nico and Pedro.

Nico was now wearing a bottle cap on his head to people's confusion but nobody cared enough to ask. He was using the cap to splash the larger toucan chicks while Pedro was sat to the side of the stream with the youngest, Silvio.

The kid had an attitude to say he was months old and knew what he was doing to attract the birds to him. He was most like his father so far.

Rafael laughed as his eldest son and daughter ganged up on poor Nico and practically drowned the guy but Nico wasn't the kind of bird to get mad at the kids for small things like that. In fact he expected it but what he didn't expect was a beautiful Trogon to be approaching him.

The Trogons, like Nico, weren't native to Rio they'd flown in from Costa Rico for a change in scenery. This particular bird was black with a yellow chest and stomach and really was a beauty but Nico hadn't yet noticed her nor had Aleixo or Diamantina.

The rest of the birds however, had. Even young Silvio had seen her.

'You're really good with kids.'

Nico froze over at the silky voice dripping over him. The 2 baby toucans stopped playing for a moment a looked over at Nico before splashing him to make him move again.

Pedro and Rafael sniggered as Nico spluttered and stuttered trying to answer the female bird. When all failed, she giggled and help out her wing introducing herself.

'Hi, I'm Veronica.'

Nico looked about quickly before quietly answering 'hi, I'm Nico'

He extended his wing to hers and shook it. She looked down at their wings and back up to Nico when he pulled his wing out of her grip.

'So...' Nico tried to talk to her

'So...'she attempted to pull the conversation

There was a moment's awkward silence, although it wasn't so silent around the stream. In the heat of the moment, Nico panicked and managed to spew out, 'Did you know I can hold my breath for 3 minutes straight! It's true, wanna see?'

As Nico sucked back a breath, Veronica interrupted him 'Erm, yeah that's great...I think my mother wants me. Nice to meet you Nico.'

With that she fluttered over to her family not looking back. Nico stood watching her until he heard Pedro sniggering at the side of him. He looked over at his friend with an embarrassed look on his face with Rafael sat next to Eva shaking his head. He knew where this was going to end up and felt sorry for poor Nico, but he felt there wasn't a need to intercept yet.

'Look amigo, if you wanna impress as senhoras you need to be more confident! That's what the Brazilian ladies respond to.' Pedro started

'But I don't really know how to like that. Like you.' Nico interjected

'That doesn't matter, this will bump your confidence for sure! I call it operation love hawk!' With his last words he let out a hawk like squawk making Nico jump having never heard Pedro making such a noise.

Rafael sat sniggering next to Eva explaining to his wife how Pedro was about to teach love hawk to his best friend who had clearly not heard Pedro squawk yet. This was bound to be interesting.

'Love hawk? I'm not a hawk Pedro, clearly.' Nico stated simply

Pedro laughed 'no mi amigo! Operation love hawk,' he squawked again, 'It'll help you get the ladies.'

'I dunno Pedro...'Nico began

'Don't worry pássaro, it's simple.'

'It is?'

'Yeah! It's all about swagger. You gotta puff out that chest. Swing that tail. Eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love hawk!' Pedro again squawked.

Nico was getting used to the squawk, and laughed 'You like the words love hawk don't you?'

Pedro smiled and simply said 'Yeah. So go on, make your move. Take in the operation'

Nico smiled at Pedro and did everything he had said and could barely see or walk when it came to going over to Veronica. He felt ridiculous and to Pedro he actually looked ridiculous.

'Maybe it only works on cardinals and other larger birds.' Pedro thought to himself. He did think about telling him, but he didn't trust himself in case he laughed and hurt Nicos feelings. Instead he looked over at Rafael who was trying not to laugh as well but he knew if anyone could tell Nico and not hurt him it would be Raffie.

The toucan hopped to his feet and over to the current odd looking yellow canary.

Rafael cleared his throat 'Erm Nico...you might wanna hold off on the love hawk.'

Nico looked up at Rafael a little confused. He knew that he knew he wanted to impress Veronica.

'Look miúdo, if you want to impress the girl, you're better being yourself because not meaning to be harsh, you resemble a balloon at the moment.' Rafael continued

Nico let out his breath laughing at Rafael's remark. Shaking his head he said 'I don't know Raffie, what do I say?'

Rafael smiled down at the canary, 'Just do what I said be yourself, just tell her what you think of her.'

Nico smiled up at him answering 'You're right.'

With that, Nico strolled over to Veronica slowly, calling her name. She glanced round and saw Nico. She sighed and started to turn away when Nico put his wing on her shoulder.

'Hey, sorry about earlier I erm, panicked a little because you are very pretty and I've never had a pretty girl like you come over to me before.' Nico said quietly.

Veronica smiled sweetly at him while her mother, a little further back awed him. He held his wing out and took hers in his asking 'how about we go somewhere a little quieter. Maybe up?'

She looked up before Nico started to fly them both upwards, higher in the trees. Rafael and Pedro who had been watching smiled as Nico took control of a situation he thought he'd messed up.

'Thanks Raffie.' Pedro said.

'No problem mi amigo. He'll be fine and pick up his confidence in time. He just needs practice'

Pedro nodded. There was no doubt that Rafael was wrong and the present day had only proved him right.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

as senhoras – the ladies

As you guessed I took ' Yeah! It's all about swagger. You gotta puff out that chest. Swing that tail. Eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love hawk!' from the movie when Nico and Pedro first met Blu.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I have spent an entire day writing this chapter and part of the next chapter! Turns out my plan is a little hard to work than I thought. YOU BETTER LOVE ME FOR THAT! I'm kidding...

AND this is the longest chapter I have EVER written!

I've just realised I haven't done a disclaimer once since I started this fic...so I shall do one now! Since I am possibly half way through this particular fic.

So I do not own the film Rio or any of the characters from the movie such as Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Blu, Jewel or their children however I will be giving the unnamed Toucans, names and the names belong to my mind.

Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I would like to point out however that the 3 seagulls, who are at the current moment, nameless, Lulu and Veronica are my characters and I will, perhaps, add more.

So what do you all think of the fiction so far? Drop me a review with your thoughts in it.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far:

Gamedreamer

Rehtribution

Amary22

Spidermaster

Greecian Angel

Anon

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	7. Over Hot Wings?

-**Present Day**-

'Is that ok?' Lulu asked smirking back at Nico.

He tilted his bottle cap back down and winked her, still wearing his smirk as Pedro remarked 'Smooth girl. You pick up quick.'

Lulu laughed and changed her smirk to a smile saying 'Your drinks will be with you in a minute boys.'

The 2 male birds nodded at her as she turned away to fix their orders but as she did so she saw the group of birds coming their way, nodding towards them, glancing at Nico and Pedro, 'You have company.'

They span round on their seats to face the group of birds they pretended not to see earlier. Both birds had no need for introductions because they already knew the 5 of them. The blue and yellow macaw was Sofia, the green macaw was Teresa , the yellow crowned parrot was Rosetta, the red and green macaw was Sonia, Teresa's sister and the green parrot was Feliciana.

'Hey boys!' Rosetta called out to them as they approached.

'That was something!' Sonia continued

'I'll say! You get better every time!' Sofia cried out

'There isn't nothing you guys can't do!' Teresa added

'You have the entire clubbing praising you.' Feliciana said.

She was the most solemn of the pack and this attracted Pedro to try and make her relax while Teresa usually tried to help him with her interest lying on Pedro too. Now Feliciana wouldn't admit it but she like Pedro a lot and admire his smooth attempts to open her up.

The other 3 melted around Nico offering for him to come back to their hollow to say thank you for performing for them all the years they'd been there. The routine was never different and it wasn't tonight except Feliciana was finally relaxing against Pedro, easing Teresa in too.

'Maybe Pedro will get his hot wing or should I say wings tonight.' Nico laughed to himself.

He may always go along with Pedro's idea to get girls but there was something in him that pulled every time he thought of Pedro settled down with a family and a wife. It just wasn't Pedro. He distracted himself by wooing the 3 dazzling girls around him.

Pedro and his 2 admires were talking away and laughing but every so often he would steal a glance over at Nico. He looked like he was enjoying the attention, but he always did especially when it was larger birds taking an interest into him.

It wasn't that Pedro wasn't happy for his best friend and the idea that he might get some 'hot wings' tonight, because he was. It was just, something in his chest hurt when he thought of Nico settled down with a family.

It was ironic really that they felt the same way but neither of them knew it sometimes it was like they didn't really know each other at all. They always put it down to the thought that they'd be alone without the other but in the pit of their stomachs they knew it was something else, something they just weren't ready to address.

Tonight seemed just like any other night, they came to club, they sang, flirted with Lulu and ended up talking with the 5 but there was something in Pedro that was about to snap tonight and it had been for a while.

It seemed Nico and the 3 girls were getting a little closer than usual to Pedro but to Nico it looked like Pedro was closer with the 2 girls than he was with the 3.

As he watched them leaning up to Nico he began to feel uneasy and jittery not answering Feliciana or Teresa's questions.

'Hey Pedro, are you ok?' Teresa asked

Feliciana looked concerned. Pedro was never like this; he was the cool cardinal that could sing like a dream and be a crazy love hawk with a crazy squawk. When he didn't answer Feliciana took the liberty of asking him louder catching Sonia, Sofia and Rosetta's attention along with Nico's. He still provided no answer.

'Hey man, are you ok?' Nico asked him, nudging him slightly.

Pedro snapped out of the trance he'd been trapped in answering 'huh? Me? Oh yeah fine. I'm, I'm fine. Yeah'

'Are you sure you're alright hot wing?' Sofia asked him.

'You don't look too well Pedro, maybe you should go home?' Teresa suggested much to her dismay.

'Yeah, home. I'm probably just tired. Need some air.' With that Pedro bid the girls goodnight and thanked Lulu for their untouched drinks they never saw arrive.

'Well girls, I guess that's a goodnight for me too. Best to make sure he gets home ok and is fine.' Nico tipped his cap and winked at the girls, making them giggle calling goodnight along with Lulu in the back whom Nico waved too before taking off after his friend.

Rafael who had been watching everything from a distance had noticed Pedro's discomfort over something and the duos sudden exit. They never left this early. Suspicious of his 2 adoptive sons, he followed Nico out flying a little behind him as Nico approached Pedro.

'Pedro! Hey Pedro wait up!' Nico called out to him.

'Oh now you want me?' Pedro remarked quietly.

'Huh?'

'Nothing.'

Nico gave Pedro a funny like which he caught out of the corner of his eye.

'What?' Pedro asked sharply

'What's wrong amigo?' Nico interrogated concerned.

'Nothing.' Pedro said flatly.

'Oh come on man! There's something wrong! You never pass up the opportunity to talk to the girls, even Feliciana loosened up tonight and you just left. You could have had 2 hot wings tonight!' Nico cried out.

'Well I'm sorry I wasn't in the mood for it or for you to stay and flirt with Sonia, Sofia and Rosetta in hope YOU would get tail! I'm not stopping you am I?' Pedro called back at him.

Nico froze flying on the spot at his comment.

'This is what this is about? Getting tail or wing?' Nico questioned, flying off to Pedro again.

Pedro didn't answer, he knew he'd already said too much.

'You think I'd ditch you for them?'

'Why not? You've done it before.' Pedro stated.

Rafael who was a few metres behind them, could hear everything they were saying and didn't like where this was going.

'I have not! Ok once but that was different!' Nico said his voice raising.

'How? How was it different?' Pedro bellowed back at him

Nico couldn't answer because he didn't have one. Nothing happened between him and the girl but he still left Pedro at the club.

'See. You can't even answer me.' Pedro spat.

'You know if I bother you so much, why do live with me? Why haven't you found somewhere else or kicked me out!' Nico shouted

This hit Pedro like a punch in the chest. They'd lived together since they met those 10 years ago and were thankful they had met saying how they never regretted it. Now, to Pedro, it sounded like Nico was regretting meeting the cardinal. Pedro couldn't hold on any longer and stopped flying ahead, span around to face Nico.

'Didn't our first ever day together mean anything to you! Was it all nothing? We said, we never regretted meeting but it sounds like someone does! I helped you! I gave you everything that day! My time, my help, my house hell I even gave you my first kiss!' Pedro shouted at Nico.

Nico was gobsmacked. NEVER in all the years had the boys been friends had they ever shouted at each other like this but the thing that his Nico the hardest was the fact that Pedro had just told him, he gave his first kiss to Nico. He didn't know what to think or do anymore and wanted to tell Pedro that he didn't regret a thing and was eternally grateful and was sorry for everything he'd done; but most of all he wanted to tell him that he had given him his first kiss too.

With Nico not saying a word, Pedro glanced around, seeing Rafael flying toward them.

'You know, why don't you go back to the club and get the girls and take them to the hollow and screw them! Screw them till your heart's content! Hell, have kids! I don't care!' Pedro continued shouting

'But...I...I don't want that. I...I...I...what about you?' Nico asked in the end. He was going to try and tell him everything he wanted to but he couldn't get the words out.

'Me? NOW you think of ME? I'm staying at Rafael's! And don't expect my back anytime soon.' He screeched at the canary.

He instantly regretted saying that as he watched the pure horror, fear and heart break run through Nico's eyes as they started to fill with tears, matching Pedro's. With nothing else to say, Nico shouted 'WELL FINE THAT'S GREAT HAVE FUN!'

'FINE!'

'FINE!'

The two stalked off in different directions with Rafael, who had just caught up to the duo, calling after them

'Oh come amigos! Don't fight you two are like peas in a pod! Right? Nico? Pedro?'

As they flew off, Rafael saw something he hadn't seen from the 2 in a very long time; a tear drop into the wind from both birds as the almost brother broke up and separated for the first time ever and all they knew was; it hurt.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

OH MY GOSH I'VE JUST BROKEN UP THE DUO! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!

I know what I'm doing, trust me. Now you can see why my rating is a T.

Well fanlings, would you like to Pedro's lovely soft side? Since you've seen a bit of Nico's? Let me know!

I would like to say again that I do not own Rio, any of the songs from Rio or the characters however I am naming Rafael's unnamed characters.

I do own Sofia, Teresa, Rosetta, Sonia, Feliciana and Lulu. So please ask if you would like to use them, I don't have a problem with you using them I just like people to ask. It's only polite.

So let me know how you think the story is doing and where you think it's going. I'm intrigued to see where your minds are leading you. So click the review button pretty please!

PS. I also want to know if you think I should bring Blu, Jewel and the mini macaws in.

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	8. Poor Nico!

-**With Nico**-

Nico flew as fast as he could in the opposite direction to Pedro allowing his tears to roll down his feathers and off into the wind. He had no idea where he was going. He couldn't go back to the club to find someone to help even if he wanted to, he defiantly couldn't go to Rafael's because Pedro was going there and he didn't want to go home, there were just too many memories lingering there for him to comprehend at the minute.

Flying out of the forest and towards the beach, with his mind clouded with thoughts, he wasn't watching where he was going and took a hard collision with something feathery. Nico hopped it was one of his friends, who could offer a helping wing but unfortunately for the canary, he had no such luck.

Nico sat and looked up on the roof top, to see what he had hit only to discover, in his horror, it was a seagull. This wasn't something he needed now. He couldn't deal with the déjà vu and extra pressured memories of his first meeting with Pedro and he certainly couldn't handle a fight now. He knew he was too far away for help.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't our old pipsqueak of a friend.' One seagull stated

'Back of Carlos, I'm not in the mood for this.' Nico spat at him.

Wiping the spit off his face, Carlos looked around calling, 'It seems you've grown a backbone in the years. Why don't you come and say hello boys!'

2 other gulls flew out and down next to Carlos. Nico recognised them; they were the other 2 from 10 years ago, Símon and Antonio.

'Óla freak pouco. Tem sido um tempo.' Antonio said menacingly

'Just a little too long, I'd say.' Símon added.

Nico couldn't handle this, it was too much and attempted to make a break for it only for Carlos to grab his tail feathers and drag him back to the floor with a bang. The 3 gulls laughed at the canaries discomfort.

'Where you going pipsqueak?' Símon asked

'sim pássaro você não está com medo é você?'Antonio cut in.

Nico couldn't answer anything or give a witty comeback; his mind was too flooded with memories and what could happen next although his gut feeling was already telling him he knew.

'What do you say we give pipsqueak here what should have gotten 10 years ago?' Carlos said to the other 2 gulls who were more than eager to oblige to the suggestion.

Nico's mind went into overdrive and played back that moment when he avoided his worst fear.

-_**flashback**_-

'_What the hell do you think you're doing?' one gull shouted_

'_Watch it pipsqueak!' another yelled at him_

'_É melhor você assistir o que está fazendo você pouco louco amarelo!' the third bellowed clearly not speaking very much English._

_With the young, tiny bird being in the condition he was in, there was no way on the earth he was about to start a fight especially with 3 other birds who where much older and taller than him. Just as he was about to fly away with the wind letting up slightly for a few moments, the Portuguese gull grabbed the canaries wing and dragged him back to the sand, landing him with a beak full._

'_WHOA! OMPH!'_

_The 3 gulls laughed at him before taunting him again._

'_Aww what's the matter little bird?' Are you all tired?'_

_Their laughter got louder as the expression on the sunshine birds face became a little fearful but he still remained silent and gulped as the third gull in the pack spoke again._

'_Você sabe o que acontece com o fraco aqui? Você começamostrado como tot endurecer quer você goste ou não. Vamosmostrar-lhe os meninos.'_

_With that the 3 seagulls dived on the canary and began kicking and pecking at him. He knew there wasn't anything he could do, he really was too tired to fight so he curled up in to a ball and hoped they would stop soon. They did. A lot sooner than he thought they would._

'_He might be tougher than we thought' He heard one gull say without uncurling in case it all started again. Much to his delight, they didn't, the continued talking as he listened._

'_Yeah, maybe we have to show the KID how to be a MAN.'_

_The 3 gulls sniggered at this but the curled canary was confused until the conversation came to an end._

'_Bem, ninguém disse nada sobre homens e rapazes. Então eu digo isso.'_

'_Time get it on.'_

-_**flashback end**_-

The 3 gulls wasted no time in grabbing Nico and holding him face down while 1 pulled up his tail feathers. Nico snapped, he couldn't be strong when this was about to happen.

'No please! Don't! I didn't mean to fly into you, I was just distracted.' He cried out

The gulls laughed at him as Símon leant down to Nico's face and muttered 'There's the small fry we know.'

'Um bebé choramingar pouco.' Antonio said leaning down the other side of Nico.

Carlos' voice was the last Nico heard before he felt excruciating pain and had something taken from him, he never wanted to give.

'Well boys, let us show the baby the difference between him and man.

Nico screamed for the first time in years and cried harder than he ever thought possible pray this would all end soon or someone would come and save him or Pedro would come with Rafael but he knew none of this was going to happen. All he could do was lay there, forced to the floor while the birds did what they wanted to do to him.

His mind flashed through everything that he and Pedro had been through together as he cried and writhed in pain but the most reoccurring memory was their kiss. Pedro may have thought through the years that Nico had given and taken more kisses than himself but the truth was, Nico had only kissed one other bird purposefully since Pedro.

What hurt the most was that, the thing Nico had been saving, keeping for the right moment, even if Pedro thought he had already given it, was his virginity. And now, he had nothing.

-**Intermission!**

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

'Óla freak pouco. Tem sido um tempo.' - Hello, little freak. It's been a while.

'sim pássaro você não está com medo é você?' - yeah bird you're not scared are you?

'Um bebé choramingar pouco.' – a snivelling little baby

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Wow...depressing isn't it? I should have warned you, but I know that wouldn't have made a difference, you'd still read it.

So poor, Nico! Yes I've yanked his confident self out again, why? BECAUSE I'M THE DAMN WRITER AND I CAN!...sorry.

This chapter is rather depressing just as a warning however, you have to keep your chin up.

I have split this chapter into 2 separate ones because to be honest, it's very long other wise

Now on with the story, grab yourself a drink, food and some tissues if you need!

Do feel free to review with your thoughts on this half the chapter.

Trixabelle Pixximist -x

-**End of Intermission!-**


	9. No maybes, I love him

-**With Pedro**-

Still in the forest, in a larger hollow tree, in a corner, was a red crested cardinal bird, name Pedro who felt as if he had just thrown his life away. Pedro was in the house of his adoptive father, since Pedro never knew his parents, Rafael whom was sat next to him hushing him as the younger bird cried.

Lucky for him Eva had decided to take the kids on a trip to see her parents, giving Rafael the night off, explaining how he was at the club that night. He was glad fate had played in his favour however he couldn't help but feel he should have gone after Nico as well, making him come back too.

'Raffie, what am I going to do?' Pedro cried.

Rafael hadn't seen the bird cry so much since he was a hatchling and fell out on the hollow, popping his wing out of place. '

This must be seriously hurting him.' Rafael thought.

Rafael put his wing around the small bird and pulled him in to him, hushing him some more. The gesture was comforting but it wasn't helping Pedro's mind. After what seemed like an eternity, Pedro begun to calm down a little and his speech became comprehensible again.

Rafael took this as the time to get Pedro to talk.

'What happened back there Pedro? That was some fight between you two and you never fight!' he questioned the cardinal.

Pedro looked up at Raffie who was still holding him close, like he did when he was a hatchling trying to figure out how to word it.

'I, I, I, I, d-don't know.' He managed to stutter out to his father figure.

'Sure you do filho. You were there and part of it. Explain it.' Rafael pushed.

'w-w-well, we were a-at the c-c-club and we were t-t-talking to the girls when something in m-me snapped. I don't know what it w-w-w-was but I just felt so angry at Nico and I-I-I shouted him about the girls. It was s-s-stupid of me, I know it was. It m-m-might have been jealously b-b-but I don't know.' Pedro explained as quickly as he could missing out pieces he didn't want Rafael to know.

He should have known better though. Rafael knew there something more to this fight than Pedro had said and was prepared to take drastic measures to get him to tell the entire story.

'Pedro, something is missing in your story isn't there.' Rafael asked calmly.

Pedro looked up from the floor and back up at Rafael trying to hide the truth, which was hard to do with a bird who was so good at reading others and has raised him.

'N-n-n-no.'

'Pedro I know you're lying.'

'I-I-I'm not!'

'I know you are because I was flying not far behind you when you had the argument and heard you talk about screwing the girls and you regretting your first meeting with Nico.' Rafael said in a serious tone.

Pedro panicked, 'how much had he heard?' he wondered to him self

'N-n-no, I don't regret it, it felt like Nico did'

'Did you see how Nico looked when you flew off? He was heartbroken! He was crying to!' Rafael exclaimed.

Pedro hadn't noticed but something about the idea of Nico crying in sorrow made his heart jump, knowing that he still cared.

'Now, tell me what this is really about and don't lie or miss anything out. Do you want me to treat you like a hatchling?'

Pedro clutch Rafael tightly pleading 'No! Please anything but that! I'll tell you I promise!'

Rafael couldn't help but smile down at the red crested bird his mind taking him back almost 14 years ago when a certain little bird had caused a little havoc with a nearby nesting family and refused to tell the truth.

-_flashback_-

'_Pedro Diego Alvares! You come here this instant!' Rafael called out at the small red crested cardinal who was backing up to the walls._

_The scene playing out was amusing for Eva, Rafael's girlfriend, to watch and to see how he dealt with his misbehaved child. Pedro really didn't want to go to his father but he knew he had to. He'd told a lie when he knew his dad knew the truth so in theory, he was going to get punished._

_He scurried over to his father as quickly has his little legs could carry him trying to apologise, hoping if he did, he wouldn't get the punishment but how wrong he was. Rafael cut Pedro of before h had even started and pulled him over his lap._

_This wasn't the first time Pedro had gotten himself into the position and it most certainly wouldn't be the last, everyone knew that, even Pedro and that's what made the process so amusing._

_There were no words said before Pedro felt a thwack under his raised tail feather. There were only 2 people in the world that could touch that area, and that was himself and Rafael for whether it was cleaning or punishment, it just freaked Pedro out for someone else to go there._

_Rafael dished out around another 10 smacks before talking to the hatchling encouraging him to tell him how he had gotten himself into this position. Rafael felt it was the only way this particular hatchling was going o learn, however he would never humiliate him through the method._

_After what seemed like a life time of crying, squirming and meek squawking, Rafael stopped and made Pedro stand in a corner of the hollow with his wings on his head while he went over to Eva._

'_Baby, what am I going to do with him? It just doesn't seem like he's learning from this. I don't want him to hate me.' Rafael said to her._

_Eva replied in English with her twangy Portuguese accent 'He is learning papaya, it's just taking time to set in for him and it's very clear he doesn't hate you. The way he looks, talks and obeys you shows he loves you and understands why you do this.'_

_Rafael smiled at his wonderful girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to Pedro to talk to him. When he got there Pedro turned to face him, with tears still running down his face. Rafael picked wiped them away allowing Pedro to put his wings down which, with no surprise, fell under his tail feathers._

_Eva was right though, there was no look of hate coming from the chick just sorrow for his own mistake. He apologised swiftly, causing Rafael to smile at him, picking him up and hugging up saying 'I love you filho.'_

'_I love you too dad.'_

-_End of Flashback_-

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Filho - son

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

So Pedro really does have a soft side and you even got to see a bit of his childhood. That entertained me to write if I'm honest.

Remember things get worse before they get better.

Do feel free to review with your thoughts on this half the chapter.

Trixabelle Pixximist -x


	10. Fatherly Ways

Pedro began to spill his hear out to the bird that had cared for him practically all his life telling him about how he and Nico had really met, what it was like, what they had spoken about, how it felt to have a best friend at last but, he froze over when it came to telling him about their kiss.

They had never said anything to anyone about it and now Pedro had to for Rafael to finally understand what the argument was about. Rafael watching the red crested bird as he felt discomfort and worry wash over him wondering what would happen if Rafael felt disgusted at him for it.

'It's alright pássaro, you don't have to worry about telling me anything. I'll love you no matter what.' Rafael reassured him.

Pedro nodded, gulped and continued with his story.

'Well, the same night I met Nico, we were back at my hollow, playing about and I said something that made me sound, well...gay. So Nico played along winding me up pretending he was gay and wished I was and I bought it until he broke down laughing. I jumped on him laughing, pinning him to the floor, he pushed me off and asked me if I would kiss a guy and I said I would but you can't start a family with one then I asked him and he said 'yeah if he was cool'.'

Pedro paused trying to figure whether he should say the next part or not although, he didn't have a choice really.

'Go on.' Rafael pushed.

Pedro took a breath and said quietly 'We kissed.'

Rafael smiled at his adoptive son, he knew they were close but he wouldn't have guessed they were that close but he wasn't surprised at his. It then hit Rafael why Pedro blew up earlier at Nico. He WAS jealous.

'Pedro is the reason you and Nico fought earlier because you were jealous?' Rafael asked him.

Pedro just nodded confirming what he had thought.

'And did you ever consider that the reason you were jealous, is because you maybe, love Nico?'

Pedro's heart stopped as Rafael brought up the feeling in the pit of his stomach he had held there for years for Nico. It was because he loved him.

'No,' Pedro said.

Rafael was about to talk but was cut off by Pedro.

'It's not because I, maybe, love Nico. It's because I do love Nico.'

Rafael's smile because very clear at that moment as a feeling of relief washed over Pedro, finally admitting something he had been trying to ignore for years.

'Well filho, there's only one thing to do. Tell Nico how you feel because from the way things went tonight, there is a high chance that he loves you too.'

Nothing would make Pedro happier than to be able to say it to him but the worry that Nico wouldn't love him back was painful and washed the smile off his face. Rafael noticed the down mood float back into Pedro.

'Don't worry about what might happen, there are only 2 ways this can go Pedro. He either loves you and will stay by your side or he doesn't love you like that and will stay by your side. He wouldn't leave you for anything in the world.' Rafael told him honestly. 'For now, you should settle down and sleep, you can tell him tomorrow.'

Pedro nodded and settled into the nest in the house, almost instantly falling asleep. Rafael thought this would be a good time to go and find Nico.

When he stepped outside his hollow he was met by a familiar Roseate Spoonbill named Kipo.

'Hey Kipo! What's up?'

'Rafael! I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you!' Kipo said hurriedly

'What is it? What's wrong?' Rafael said detecting the panic in the Spoonbill's voice.

'It's Nico. He was attacked by seagulls and is in bad condition. He wouldn't let us help and flew off back to his hollow. We figured you'd be the best person to help him out right now.' Kipo said. 'The guys and I found them on the roof of a building near the beach. The others have gone after the gulls, they're going to pay for what they've done to him.'

Rafael paused and stopped himself from flying off, turning to Kipo asking 'What have they done to him?'

Kipo lowered his head and replied, 'We're not certain of it, but we think they raped him.'

Rafael didn't need to hear anymore, he just needed to know the tiny bird was ok and took off leaving Pedro sleeping and Kipo behind.

-**With Nico**-

He flew faster than he had in a long time to reach the duo's hollow and sure enough there was the small yellow canary, with his rear raised in the air, facing away from the hole. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He wasn't have any luck tonight when he heard someone land in the hollow and gasp.

Nico opened his eyes to see that it was no other bird than Rafael. The Toucan hopped in to the hole to where the blood smeared, ruffled, patchy bird was laid. Nico made no attempt to move; with the pain he was in he wouldn't dare and try to hide under his tail feathers, knowing that Rafael would want to check anyway, it was pointless.

Rafael walked round the back of Nico to take a look at the damage done. The poor bird was torn, cut and bruised all over but under his tail feather looked excruciatingly painful and stretched by what Rafael could only presume was from the gulls beaks.

He reached out with his wing to see how swollen the canary was and had barely touched him when he heard a whimper come from Nico. The Toucan saddened to see such a warm hearted, kind bird to be in a condition like this. He knew there was nothing Tulio or Linda could do except keep him so he felt it best to leave him where he was.

The swelling would go down during the night and the bleeding had stopped, Nico's forced out, torn entrance would also reduced and allow Nico to pull it back in and put his tail feathers down again. He wasn't over worried about is external injuries because he knew there was nothing broken, luckily. It was Nico's internal he was worried about, how this could scar the poor canary for life.

Rafael walked back around to Nico's front and picked up the bird as gently as he could, pulling him in to himself, making him feel safe and comfortable. Nico sniffed up and winced in pain as he settled against his father figure.

'It's alright now Nico. It's alright filho. Let it go, let it out.' Rafael hushed

With those words, Nico burst into tears once more cuddling into Rafael who was stroking his head. It was at his point he noticed something was missing from the birds head; his bottle cap. He glanced around quickly to see it at the other side of the hollow, covered in blood but amazingly still intact.

It was his remembrance of Pedro, whenever he needed it and Rafael knew and could sense all Nico wanted was Pedro back but at the moment, they both needed rest and the state Nico was in would mortify them both.

Tonight, Rafael would stay with the yellow canary and protect him like any father would.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I've spent the last 3/4 hours writing the last 3 chapters so you all better love me!

I don't own Kipo. He is from Rio. Nor do I own any of the other characters from Rio.

I'm entirely sure why Antonio doesn't speak English really, but what a set of bastards I've created! They really are pure evil. Poor Nico.

Some of you may have noticed that I've had to bump the rating to M because of the extremely horrifying situation Nico was locked in and I felt it was best to pull it up. Plus some people feel that spanking is inappropriate even as a punishment for a bad bird.

Now don't worry, there's always sunshine after the rain...or is there?

What are you thinking now? Hit review and let me know!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	11. I Lov

-**With Nico**-

Morning came around quickly, with the sun casting it's rays in to 2 hollows where the separated duo were sleeping, with Rafael still holding a small yellow canary close. Nico had been awake for around 10 minutes now and had been laid against Rafael, listening to the other birds in the forest twitter and chirp unaware of the incident that had happened last night.

Nico knew he had to move, although he was enjoying his comfy protector, he was really still in Rafael's wings because he was too afraid to move, to face the lingering pain. After 5 more minutes he was becoming impatient waiting for Rafael to wake. He looked at how close he was to the floor, studying the best way to crawl out of his father figures grasp.

At long last, it seemed the only way to get out of his wings was to roll, but that meant hitting the floor and that wasn't something Nico was looking forward to however if he wanted to see if he was ok to move again, he had to do it.

Nico took a deep breath and started to roll over Rafael's wing. As he rolled over a little more he noticed that there was no sudden shooting pains only dull aches here and there but they weren't all that bad. Finally he rolled all the way out of Rafael's wings and fell on to the floor with a thud waking his father.

'Whoa, what's going on?' Rafael immediately asked looking around.

It wasn't surprising that Rafael woke to such small sounds made near to him; he was the father of, now, 18 and 2 adopted children. He quickly realised he wasn't in his hollow and was flushed with memories of last night.

He looked down to the floor in front of him where the canary had wriggled free and was smiling sheepishly up at him. Rafael gave his son a warm smile and stood to hop forward to give him a wing.

'What are you doing on the floor filho? Did I drop you? That's unlike me.' Rafael asked out of curiosity.

Nico shook his head and replied quietly 'No. I needed to move and I didn't wanna wake you so I rolled out of your wings.'

Rafael nodded stepping closer to Nico offering his wings to help him up. Nico accepted them and stood up no problem. As Nico expected, Rafael was looking Nico over before going to physically check him.

'Well you're still a little blood covered,' he started, 'but nothing water can't fix.'

He then put his wings on Nico's shoulders adding pressure and tracing his chest making Nico shift a little. He then did the same again down his back causing Nico to flinch in pain as he got closer to his tail feathers but Rafael had expected that.

As much as Nico loved his father and would usually allow him to do anything, when he felt a wing lifting his tail feathers he jumped around to face him. Rafael pulled his wing back looking down at the canary and saw fear run through his eyes.

He sighed sadly knowing that this could end with a fight he didn't want to happen, but if Nico didn't want to end up with Tulio fretting over him wondering how this had happened, he had to let him look.

'Nico, come on. You know I'm not going to hurt you.' Rafael said softly.

Nico put his head down, avoiding eye contact. Rafael felt something in his chest pull at the thought of having to force Nico to do this after his ordeal.

'Please Nico? I promise I wouldn't hurt you. I won't even touch if you don't want me too.' He spoke reaching out a little to the canary.

Nico wasn't sure why he was freaking out, he knew everything Rafael was saying to him was true but nevertheless he had started to back up and lower his body to the floor. Rafael stayed where he was and pulled his wing back in sighing loudly, putting his head down and sitting.

It was like Rafael could read Nico's mind knowing he trusted him, but his instincts were taking over him so by sitting and lowering his head, he hoped it showed Nico he wasn't going to come any closer, stopping him from flying and possibly hurting himself more.

Nico paused at his father's movements watching closely as he sat.

'Come on Nico, what are you afraid of? Go to him! He only wants to help you and you know he's not going to hurt you. Besides you'll end up at Tulio and Linda's at this rate.' Nico pushed himself moving towards Rafael slowly.

His father hadn't moved from the position he was in until he could see the yellow birds' feet shifting nervously in front of him. Rafael looked up at Nico warming, raising his non-existent eyebrows questioningly. Nico gave a small smile back turning around for his father to take a look under his tail feather to see if he had healed.

Nico leaned forward a little and raised his own feathers, which to Rafael, was a good sign compared to last night when the canary couldn't move them. There wasn't much to check over anymore under his tail since, as Rafael had predicted, Nico had been able to pull everything back in and he was walking fine so that could only mean the pain and swelling had gone. Plus there was no blood which made things even better.

Rafael walked to Nicos' side, placing a wing on his head, ruffling his crest as he stood up straight. He smiled at his son receiving a smile back.

'Nico, are you ok?' Rafael asked

'Well...yeah...kind of.' Nico replied.

Rafael looked unsure of the birds answer.

'I'll be fine soon enough. I just...I guess I just need time for this to fade.' Nico reassured his worried father.

'And for those damn seagulls to die' he attempted to mutter under his breath but Rafael, being Rafael heard him and sniggered.

'If I know Kipo and the group they might already be dead or worse.'

Nico looked surprised that he knew Kipo has seen and was about to ask how he knew about him when Rafael beat him to it.

'He called by my place last night before I flew here and explained simply.'

Nico nodded glad he didn't ask for any other explanation. From the state of the bird last night, it wasn't necessary. His expression saddened on the thought of last night but this time it had nothing to do with the gulls.

'Don't worry pássaro, it's all over and done with. They'll never EVER do it again, nor will any other bird for that matter.' Rafael said noticing Nicos' mood change.

Nico smiled at his words knowing that he was right but he had to tell him the truth.

'It's not that. It's Pedro; and the argument we had.' He said looking up at Rafael.

'It was stupid really, well it wasn't but...' Nico was cut off by Rafael.

'Don't worry he explained it all to me last night.'

Nico had forgotten Pedro had flown off to Rafael's place. It was only at that moment when shock hit him. What if Rafael had told him and Pedro had spent the night looking for him.

'I didn't tell him. He was asleep when I was told and left.' Rafael stated simply.

Relief set through Nico, knowing that Pedro was safe. He was, in way, glad that he didn't know but then that meant Nico had to tell him, he didn't really have an option. They couldn't stay apart forever could they?

Rafael was watching Nico and practically reading him like a book when he said 'Give it time. You can tell him when you feel ready to, he won't push. I just hope you will make up soon. The world's not spinning right with you 2 apart.'

Nico smiled and laughed lightly at the statement but that faded quickly when he called the reason they separated. Rafael knew his 2 sons well and knowing them like he did, gave him the reason to believe that Nico would stay mad the longest.

'Don't stay mad at him too long'

Nico looked up at his father sighing 'How can I not? I can't believe he left me because he thought I was going to leave him for the girls! I mean it's nice to have their attention but I couldn't stay with them, let alone sleep with them, even if I wanted too!'

He turned to look out of the hollow continuing, 'Doesn't he see that I lov...'

His cheeks turned a light shade of red, realising what he had almost said and who to. Little did he know that behind him, Rafael was grinning at him knowing something Nico didn't know quite yet.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Wow, I've just written a chapter without new Portuguese! Amazing!

So I've written this in around 2/3 hours after finishing work and not feeling too well but hey ho I'm still buzzing and laughing so I'll be fine

Nico almost said something to Rafael! What did he almost say? He might surprise you, or give you ALL, EXACTLY. WHAT. YOU. WANT. TO HEAR.

Have you guessed now? Thought so.

I'm doing my best at updating this when I can between now and late tomorrow (one more day at work then I'm finished for 4!) so just clip your wings for now my little fanlings.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed from chapter 8 onwards since I haven't thanked them, especially a few certain people, who managed to message me in more than one place, or have reviewed on almost every chapter or wrote a lovely anonymous message.

That said, I treasure all of your feedback whether it's one word or an essay!

Thank you all so much!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	12. Things A Father Does

-**With Pedro**-

Pedro woke to the sound of the forest twittering away about something or other, just like usual. He'd slept rather well considering what had happened last night. He looked around at the thought of last night wondering where Rafael was.

'He's probably been up a while. Who wouldn't be, being used to caring for 18 kids?' he thought to himself.

Rocking on to his feet, he stood up recalling the conversation he had with his father smiling when he played his favourite part; Admitting that he loved Nico, and today he was going to tell him.

Pedro stretched himself out, walking over to the exit of the hollow, glancing around when he reached it. He saw the busy bird life of the forest, mainly populated by children still, but that was expected. Rafael and Eva had lived there all their lives, even when they were raising Pedro. It was perfect for children and the couple wouldn't have anything better for their babies.

He stood at the exit trying to think where Nico would be at this time. He knew the bird would be out of their hollow by now. Tracking him at this time would be a hell of a lot harder than he first thought since there were a number of places he and Nico would usually go at this time depending on what mood they were in and even then, there were more than five places he could be.

There were however, only two places he knew he would be able to catch him around noon, Blu's place or Rafael's. Since they met Blu it just felt right to try and see them most days even for a few minutes to say hi and it just so happened that Blu was the very bird they arranged to meet today with his mate, Jewel and the mini macaws.

After last night, he wouldn't put it past Nico to see Rafael either not knowing that, that was exactly whom he had spent the night with explaining Rafael's disappearing. Now, flying solo, since ten years ago, wasn't their thing so he just hoped Nico wouldn't stay mad at him for too long and he would be able to tell him what he had been holding back for the past ten years; ever since their first kiss.

Pedro smiled at the past thought running through his mind. He wasn't sure if he would run into Nico in the first place he'd look for him, he wasn't sure how Nico would react when they got together again or when he told him he loved him, he wasn't sure Nico would love him back. To be quite honest; he wasn't sure about very much. That was until he felt his stomach growl at him.

He laughed to himself 'well if I'm sure of something, it's that I need eats before facing today.'

With that, Pedro took off out of Rafael's hollow to grab some food before beginning to figure out how exactly he was going to tell Nico his big secret.

-**General**-

While Pedro worked out a form of plan in his head while munching on a pastry left out on a roof top cafe, Nico had flown down to a quieter part of the stream with Rafael to clean off the rest of the blood.

He knew Rafael was right, he couldn't stay mad at Pedro forever and he knew that was exactly what Pedro was thinking. He sighed as he washed off another patch of dried blood on his shoulder causing Rafael to look up at him.

As Pedro finished breakfast he came to the conclusion that he couldn't really plan this out not knowing where they'd be or who with. He had to just roll with it that was something Pedro could do easily. He just hoped luck was on his side and he would be able to tell him when the time came.

Rafael tilted his head to the side at Nico questioning 'What's wrong amigo?'

Nico glanced up at him shaking his head. Rafael hopped over to him asking 'Still sore?'

'A little.' Nico replied, 'But it's not that. It's figuring out what I'm going to say to Pedro when we meet.'

Rafael smiled at him putting his wing on Nico's clean shoulder. He knew what this meant; he was happy that Nico was trying to plan what to say to his best friend so not to create an awkward tension between them.

That was something they couldn't deal with because one of them usually burst out into scary hysterical laughter for no reason at all. Although Rafael thought perhaps an awkward tension between them today could be just what they needed to tell each other what the other bird didn't see. They love each other. Who knows, maybe they'd kiss in the awkwardness.

'Like you said Raffie, I can't stay mad at him forever. Besides I have something I want to tell him.' Nico continued.

Rafael looked intrigued and questioned 'What would that be filho?'

The word made Nico gulp. Filho. It really meant something to Nico for Rafael to call him son when they weren't even the same species of bird. It also worried him sometimes because when it came to things out of the norm, he was never sure what his papai would think but things were harder to handle when it came to awkward out of the norm things about himself.

Sometimes it was hard to tell Pedro and he'd lived with the guy for the past ten years, let alone the bird who accepted him as family the moment he met him.

'it's alright Nico, you should you know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you.' Rafael reassured the small canary.

Nico smiled warmly at him, taking a breath before saying clearly 'I need to Pedro that...'

He froze trying to force the words out of his mouth. This wasn't like him, he was a cool, confident bird who could sing like a dream and get anyone he wanted, but when it came to talking about how he really felt for his best friend, he was hopeless.

'That?' Rafael pushed.

While Pedro flew back towards Rafael's after taking a splash in the stream, he thought to himself, 'I am going to tell him. I need to tell him. I need to tell Nico that...'

'That I love him.'

'That I love him.'

Nico exhaled feeling something in the pit of his stomach shift and jump into his chest. The feeling was odd but not new, it had been there for a while like it had been waiting for the right words to give it permission to move to where it should be.

Pedro grinned as he said the words out loud for the second time. Every time he said it, he felt fuzzy and warm. He laughed at himself sounding like a complete sap but he was past caring. It was rare birds didn't take an interest in the opposite sex and he was glad to be one of those birds and hoped that when Nico heard what he had to say, it would stay that way.

Rafael's beak pulled into the largest smile Nico had ever seen him pull, if he was brutally honest, it was terrifying. However he was glad he hadn't shouted at him or hit him instead he made a loud joyous sound almost like a squeal. He then picked Nico up and hugged him.

Nico had never been more confused in his life. Everything seemed to be happening so fast that he couldn't keep up after last night but at the same time, it felt just right, as if it was supposed to be like this. Nico had never felt this way before so he wouldn't know but he knew Rafael would, being with his wife for the past 14 years.

'You must tell him this Nico.' Rafael said, putting Nico back on the ground.

The canary's face dropped.

'Don't be worried about anything when you tell him because you know no matter what you are or how you feel he is always going to stand at your side. Even when you fall out, you come back together. Just trust him and trust yourself. Remember this has to come from here,' Rafael touched Nico's chest with his wings, 'not from here.' He finished placing a wing on Nico's head.

He understood that and knew the Rafael was right. He has to tell Pedro the truth now he had admitted it otherwise he'd still feel everything and there as just no sense not telling him to have to deal with the pain of holding back.

Nico felt the same feeling Pedro had running through him thinking about admitting the truth to his best friend and hopefully life mate.

He cracked a smile on his face sighing 'I'll tell him. We'll sort everything out. I'll tell him I love him. Feathers crossed he'll still fly over to Blu's today so I can see him. But first some eats, I'm starving.'

Rafael laughed, glad that the old confident Nico was still in the bird somewhere. He already knew where they'd go for food, to the rooftop cafe. As they took off for grub, Nico hugged Rafael thanking him.

Pedro had just landed at Rafael's still empty hollow. At first thought, he wondered if Rafael or Nico had been here, but then it hit him, Rafael must have gone looking for Nico early hours of the morning and had been with him since. It sounded like something his father would do.

Thanks to the things his father would do, he was about to make the biggest move in his entire life and unknown to him, so was Nico. One bird with Rafael and one bird not they both smiled and said 'Thank you papai.'

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Papai – papa

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Ok between work, being ill and having a bad case of writers block I think I've worked it out pretty well.

The separation things I have going –**Nico**- -**Pedro**- are pretty obvious but –**General**- means I will be jumping between the two pretty quickly while they are not together but I've left larger gaps between the two minds so you don't get confused. Not to worry though, they will soon be back together...or will they

ANYWAY! Ain't I a big sap? Yes I am! Can you tell I had writers block? Bad huh?

I don't really know what to say on this chapter except it seems to be heading exactly the way I want it too.

As the drill goes, please review, I am open to everything, feedback, suggestions and flames and cake! Ok you can't really give me cake...but I want some...mmmmmmmmmmmmm cake!

Erm...LOOK OVER THERE SOMETHING SHINY!

-runs away while you're distracted-

-runs back-

I forgot, thank you to everyone who has reviewed on my story so far, it really does mean a lot to me and your comments make me smile like an idiot and giggle and laugh like the child inside I am. I love you all my fanlings!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	13. Hello Again

Noon was soon upon the forest and Rafael had finally returned home by himself, not long after Pedro had left, to see his wife had returned will all 18 of his children. He didn't say anything to her about the duo or the events involving the duo but she could sense something had happened and he knew something although she wouldn't ask. He wasn't going to say anything until they had admitted it to each other.

The duo had both taken off towards Blu and Jewel's hollow still not having found the other but someone how knowing that they were about to find themselves faced with their biggest joy and fear.

Nico was first to reach the hollow landing softly in the entrance attracting the attention of the 3 mini macaws, Sofia, Lúcio and Marcos.

'Uncle Nico!' the 3 hatchlings cried out running over to hug their beloved canary uncle.

Nico laughed opening his wings to hug them, or at least try and hug all 3 of them at once saying 'Hey, mini macaws! How you all doing?'

Their replies all came at once and if he asked again, it would sound the same so he had learnt to pretend that he had heard them the first time to avoid confusion and annoyance.

'So minis, where's mama and papa?' He asked looking around.

As he finished his sentence he saw them walk forward from towards the back of the large hollow. Their hollow was deeper than most being larger birds and having 3 children that were rapidly growing but still too young to leave the nest, so the room in the hollow was decreasing with the hatchlings age.

'Hey Nico' Blu greeted with his wife.

'Where's Pedro?' Jewel asked a little less enthusiastically.

The last time the duo came to see the macaw family and they couldn't see Pedro, Marcos was knocked out of the hollow and narrowly saved from a nasty crash with the floor thanks to a passing Rafael.

Nico smiled a little at the memory, remembering how hysterical Jewel was with Blu trying to back her up while Lúcio and Sofia were laughing hysterically. His smile faded fast when he realised he had to tell them something for why Pedro wasn't with him. Blu was easy to lead with a lie but Jewel, she was a mama bird, enough said.

Nico looked down replying quietly 'We had a fight.'

The kids stopped playing and looked over at their uncle, Blu's beak dropped open and Jewel's expression softened.

'You had a fight? You guys never fight.' Jewel said.

Nico sighed 'Well, we did this time.'

Sofia hopped over to Nico giving him a hug, rubbing her beak into his chest.

'Don't worry uncle Nico, things will be ok. You and uncle Pedro are like hip and hop. You belong together.' She said.

Nico smiled at her, she was caring like her parents but could take control like Jewel could. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was his favourite of the children, Marcos spoke to much about things he'd never heard of, leaving him confused just like his father and Lúcio was way past mischievous to handle. He even outwitted the duo sometimes.

As he put her back on the floor, he heard someone land behind him and his heart sunk. The sound was too light to Rafael and too heavy to be one of the smaller birds that populated the area. He had lived with this bird too long to not register almost everything about him.

'Uncle Pedro!' the 3 hatchlings cried out just as they had done for Nico and ran to him. However with Pedro being a larger bird than Nico they made sure that he fell over when they jumped on him. Pedro lay on the floor laughing while he hugged the three kids with Jewel and Blu laughing lightly until Jewel told them to get off him.

Pedro stood up while the kids went off to play, noticing that Nico was already there. When Nico saw he was looking at him, he looked towards the floor with a high interest. Blu felt the sudden awkwardness and decided he try and break it.

'So guys, what have you been up to?'

Jewel raised an eye at him as if to say 'did you seriously just ask that?' Blu smiled sheepishly at her. He might be smart but he could really be an idiot sometimes. She had to admire his idiocy though, he tried at least.

Pedro and Nico were still avoiding eye contact and Jewel got the impression they weren't about to sort things of like this in front of them. Whatever it was they had fallen out over, it must have been bad.

'Come on Blu, we'll go make some juice drinks with the fruit. Go grab the thimbles.' Jewel said.

Blu took the hint, nodding at her walking to the other side of the hollow, with her following him, stroking the back of Marcos' head on the way past. The duo smiled appreciatively at Jewel as she looked back at them.

Pedro hopped into the hollow and closer to Nico as he glanced around him. Pedro smiled lightly at Nico who couldn't find it in him to smile back. He suddenly felt angry and upset seeing Pedro again, looking fine and dare he think it, happy. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to see the damage under Nico's feathers.

'Look man, about last night...' Pedro started but was cut off by Nico.

'Forget it. It's done.'

'I know but...'

'Please Pedro, just leave it.'

'But dude,'

'Pedro, drop it.' Nico snapped at him.

Pedro was taken aback by Nico's abruptness with wide eyes. Even all 5 macaws had looked up and towards them. Nico took a breath and looked up at Pedro saying 'Sorry.'

Pedro smiled at his best friend saying sincerely 'No man, it's me who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you like I did. I was just...I just...' He couldn't find the words he wanted to finish the sentence.

'It's cool man. Like I said, it's all in the past. '

Pedro was glad that Nico wasn't mad at him or as mad as he thought he would be. It seemed that he had missed him just as much but he knew something still wasn't right. The story in Nico's head however was a little different. He felt if he allowed himself to snap at his best friend things would pour out of his mouth before his brain would have chance to process it and before he would know it, he would have told Pedro, completely, about last night's events and practically plastered him in guilt.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other, they smiled and hugged glad to have the other back. It felt like an entire age had passed while they had been apart. As they broke the hug, Jewel and Blu had moved further forward with drinks for them, smiling.

They stayed a fair while longer than anyone had thought they initially would but the kids loved it. Although they weren't really related, the kids only had 3 uncles; Pedro, Nico and Rafael. Sure they got to see them whenever they wanted really but it wasn't often that they could really play with them.

The seven birds spent a few hours talking and playing around like the family they were, even Jewel was happy watching Nico and Pedro playing with her children. She knew they always meant well, it was just things didn't always turn out the way they should.

As the sun began to set over Rio, Nico and Pedro were bidding their farewells to the Macaw family inviting them to come and see the show tonight. Surprisingly, they complied with the idea figuring that it would be nice to get out of the hollow. The idea hyped the kids up, glad that they were going to see their uncles again but also over the fact that their parents seemed to be in the right frame of mind to play more than usual.

With the duo leaving, Jewel told her children that they would need to bath now knowing that it could take them hours sometimes to do so, hating it so much, and with the sun setting the light was going to be scarce.

The duo laughed as they heard the children moan and groan at the instruction from their mother. It was brilliant that they were back to the way they were but something was eating away at Pedro from the moment he had met back up with him companion.

'Hey, Nico, can I ask you something?' Pedro asked casually.

'Sure.' Nico replied simply.

'What's wrong?'

Nico was confused. He hadn't shown anything to be wrong or upset.

'What? Nothing. I'm fine. Do I seem like something's wrong?' He insisted.

Pedro shook his head replying 'Well no. Ok sort of, but not big style. I've known you practically all my life so I'm bound to notice but you're quieter than usual.'

Nico looked away from Pedro, his expression saddening knowing that this was the time to tell him about last night and maybe even the truth.

'And you've got marks under your feathers.' Pedro added.

Nico snapped his head back round to look at him, shocked that he had noticed and managed to hold his tongue so long since he knew he seen when they were back at the macaw hollow by the way worriedly looked him over. It was defiantly the right time to tell him about the attack.

'Well...erm...you see I...' Nico sighed not being able to tell him out in such a public place. He decided it would be better to tell him at home. 'Look I'll tell you once we're at our hollow ok?'

Pedro nodded. He'd only just got his friend back; he didn't want to lose him again. Plus Nico would probably respond better at home.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Ok I'll hold this chapter there or it's going to be about 5000 words long but don't worry my lovely fanlings! I am all over the next chapter because it's in my head now! I MUST WRITE IT!

As you can see I've written in the wonderful Macaw family and named the 3 children and would just like to point out to anyone who wants to insinuate it, that I do not own any of the characters in this chapter or from the movie Rio. I have only named Rafael's unnamed children in the movie and the 3 mini macaws.

Now out of curiosity, am I actually doing ok or are my readers just too nice to say? Who am I kidding if you wanted to be mean, you'd be mean (or honestly opinionated). WE'RE ON THE INTERNET!

Now I know I just said I'm all over the next chapter writing it now, I will be providing I read my ex boyfriends text right or I could ACTUALLY be talking to him down the phone, not text, for the first time in about a year...things have been seriously tough (if you REALLY wanna know, feel free to ask for me to bore you with details. Scary details...) It wouldn't be back to speak to him I guess.

Hey ho, here's to the future working out somewhere! Especially for our favourite feathered friends from Rio! Will Nico tell Pedro? Will they both learn the truth? Will the Macaws actually go to the branch? Find out in the next chapter.

...That felt like a toy story advert in the movie...don't know why. Anyway please review, I will always reply to you if I can (you need an account for me to reply to) but do feel free to review without an account. It's much appreciated.

Thank you to all my lovely fanlings who have review on this story so far, you make me feel very, very loved and I think you're all wonderful people who need hugs! To my reoccurring reviewers and my random reviewer you need surprise awesome hugs from me! Thank you!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	14. The Bottle Cap Effect Won't Work!

They flew for another five minutes or so before landing in their hollow. Pedro wasn't going to waste any time for Nico to wriggle his way out of explaining the marks. He wouldn't usually push him to explain things that clearly made him very uncomfortable like how Nico got his bottle cap.

-_flashback_-

_Nico and Pedro had known each other for around 6 months now and they were settled in living together. Everyone had adjusted to the native bird easily and loved him like he was a Rio bird., however Nico felt that whenever he went out people would be talking about him and he wasn't sure why._

_It had bugged him for weeks now and even Pedro had noticed how suspicious he looked when they were out and about and had questioned him what was wrong numerous times on it only to receive the answer 'it's nothing'; Pedro knew it was something._

_Time went on and Nico was still clueless as to what people were discussing about him. Was it his singing? The way he behaved? Was he fat? Did he have something on his face? These questions haunted him until the day he and Pedro were sat on a table in their favourite roof top cafe when a group of birds sat on the next table, laughing loudly, caught their attention._

_They couldn't make out anything that was being said duo to it being whispered but whatever it was, it was about Nico with the way they kept looking at him, making him feel nervous although he didn't show it. It wasn't until the duo were leaving, that they heard._

'_I don't know how he lives with it.' One bird remarked._

_The others agreed. At first the duo thought they meant the other bird they were with, making their blood boil when another bird put his wing to his head and said 'I know, his crest is just so weird.'_

_Nico pulled a wing up to his head feeling his crest while Pedro shot a look and a half at the group who immediately shut up knowing that the duo heard them._

_Nico then had spent the rest of the day in the hollow and whenever Pedro asked him if he was ok, he'd get the 'I'm fine' treatment and say he just felt ill. When Pedro suggested he should go and see Tulio, he'd say 'It'll pass. I'll be fine.' He wasn't one to push matters but this had Pedro worried. The little bird wasn't this secluded._

_When night came around for Pedro to talk to him, he found him fast asleep in the nest with a tear clinging to the edge of his beak. Pedro felt sorry for the small bird, sure his crest wasn't like the rest of the birds here in Rio but there was nothing wrong with it. It made Nico individual and he should have felt cool to be different._

_Instead it was obvious that the bird had hidden away from the world that day so they couldn't see him to talk about him and had cried himself to sleep on the fact he was different and 'weird',_

_Pedro wiped the tear off Nico's beak noticing the birds tear streaked feather which he then went to wipe resulting in Nico waking up. He said not a word but looked up at his friend before placing his head back on the side of the nest like a sad puppy in their bed, just like Luiz the day his owner shouted at him._

_Pedro knew the branch was out tonight and climbed in to the nest next to his best friend, looking at him. When he didn't turn around he spoke up._

'_There's nothing wrong with your crest Nico. Birds just haven't' seen a canary properly before, let alone had one live with them, they're adjusting and pointing out you're different but it's not a bad thing.'_

_Nico looked over his shoulder replying 'That's not true Pedro and you know it. They think I look weird and they're right! I do look weird! Look at your crest and look at mine! We're completely different!'_

_Pedro shook his head and said 'That's because we're different kinds of birds. I'm supposed to have a crest like this and you're suppose to have a crest like that. It's fine.'_

'_It's not fine! My crest is pathetic compared to the others around here and you know it! I'm weird looking and everybody thinks it!' Nico cried out feeling tears welling in his eyes once more._

'_You look fine Nico! Don't believe what the others say! They'll have to deal with the fact you have a different crest but they only think it's different because you're a native bird and the only kind of canaries around here are pets!' Pedro insisted._

_Nico couldn't take it, he was set on the fact he was weird but the reality hitting him in the face was sitting right in front of him in the form of his best friend. He allowed the building tears to flow down his feathers and on to the nest._

'_You m, must think I, I'm pathetic. All I, I do is c, cry.'_

_Pedro gave a small warming smile to his friend opening his wings to hug him, which Nico happily accepted. As Pedro wrapped his wings around the small bird, hugging him to larger chest and stomach, that made him look a hell of a lot healthier than he was when Nico first met him, he replied to Nico's earlier statement._

'_No pássaro, I don't think that. Not a bit. I just think you're over worried about what people think of you but this is the worst one that's hit you. Now you're mind and hearts set on the fact you think your crest is weird. You'll overcome it all one day. I'm not going to fly away from you, you know?'_

_Nico smiled into Pedro chest, tears still sliding down his feathers. Eventually the two birds fell asleep in each other's wings for the second time since they had met with Pedro, forming a plan on how to fix this mess._

_The next day Nico awake to an empty nest, looking around the hollow for his cardinal friend only to see that he wasn't here, he figured he must have gone for food. Not a moment later the very same friend flew in the entrance with something round and shiny in his beak._

_Nico looked at Pedro confused asking 'What in the world is it?'_

_Pedro flew over and dropped it on the canary's head answering 'It's a bottle cap, what does it look like?'_

_Nico gave Pedro a funny look as the cap slide down in front of his right eye making him push it up._

'_I know that, but what's it for?'_

_Pedro had been known for making some crazy inventions with human things but they always seemed to work._

'_It's a hat.'_

'_It's a hat?' Nico echoed._

'_Yeah a hat. For you pássaro.' Pedro explained._

'_It's a hat?' Nico repeated again._

_Pedro laughed and spoke again 'Look, I know you won't fly out of here unless you could do something about your crest and since it's attached to your head and you can't do anything about it I figured the only thing you could do was cover it up. I can't fly solo mi amigo, it's just not my thang anymore.'_

_Nico gave the cap some thought before hugging Pedro saying 'Thank you pássaro. It means a lot to me.'_

_Pedro smiled pulling back from the hug replying 'Don't mention it! Now come on, I'm starving.'_

_Nico laughed and flew out the hollow with his best friend to the roof top cafe with every bird complimenting Nico's new accessory. Pedro had done good again, he was never going to be able to repay him for everything he'd already done._

-_End of flashback_-

'Well? How did you get the marks?' Pedro asked.

Nico looked around before sighing. 'I got the last night.'

'Last night? After we argued?' Pedro inquired.

'Yes'

'What happened pássaro? And why didn't you come get me?' Pedro continued.

Nico had to tell him; he was worrying big time over the little bird.

'Well after we argued I flew off the opposite way from you. I was kind of upset that you thought I'd ditch you for a broad. I flew out of the jungle and went towards the beach but I uh kind of crashed.'

'You crashed? Why, couldn't you see? Were you, um, crying?' Pedro asked quietly.

It had been years since Nico had cried in front of Pedro after boosting his confidence.

Nico looked at the floor and back up to Pedro, continuing 'Um, yeah, like I said, I was upset. I crashed in to the gulls. The ones I escaped 10 years ago, when I first got to Rio. We argued a little and eventually they...they...' Nico faltered.

Pedro knew which gulls he meant, they'd been trying to get Nico for years, with no real reason except he hadn't got what was coming to him. He never understood what they meant but he was about to find out.

'They what?' he asked trying to encourage Nico to tell him.

Nico felt his eyes burning up wanting to stop, but he knew he was into far to not tell him.

'They held me to the floor and pulled up my tail feathers telling me I was going to get what was coming and what they had escaped for the past ten years. I couldn't do anything Pedro, I tried! I really did!'

The small bird was crying and not just lightly. He was really crying and this was something Pedro had NEVER seen. It frightened him to see his best friend in such a state and automatically hugged him, trying to calm him down and show him he was safe.

'They were so determined. They pressed against me and used their beaks.'

Pedro wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore but he had to, he'd asked for this, feeling guiltier by the minute.

'They...they...they stole in Pedro. They s, stole it from me.'

Pedro looked down at Nico confused.

'They stole my virginity.'

Pedro hugged Nico tighter, feeling tears leaking out of his own eyes. He didn't think Nico was still 'pure'.

'I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill them!' Pedro shouted.

Nico looked up at his friend to see he was crying too over the fact his best friend was raped. Nico was calming down now and had to tell him the rest.

'They probably are. Kipo and the gang found me but I left as fast as I could. I didn't want anyone to see him. Kipo found Rafael before taking off after the gang to look for them. Rafael found me not long after and stayed with me.'

Pedro then understood where Rafael was that morning. He held Nico, resting his beak on top of his head until they both stopped crying and he could talk.

'Well, it's alright now. You're safe and alive and those bastards probably aren't. It's over. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so, so sorry we argued.' Pedro said soothingly.

Nico felt that rush of anger he felt from earlier and this time he couldn't suppress it. He burst and the tears flowed once again.

'No! You're not doing this, this time Pedro! It's always the same but this time you can't fix this by hugging me and hushing me! I've only kissed one other bird since we kissed ten years ago and I know that's pathetic but it's true and you thought I'd leave you for the girls! Hell I was still a virgin until the gulls stole it from me! Why can't you see that I love you?'

Nico froze over realising he had just let slip his biggest secrets to the bird who could possibly now hate him for the rest of their lives however Pedro felt like the luckiest bird in the world to know what the bird he loved, loved him.

Before he could say a word, Nico had gone and there was no knowing where to all he had said was 'I'll see you later.'

Pedro guessed that whatever happened next, was to happen tonight at the Branch. They promised they'd be there and their promises were almost always absolute.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

OK, Nico's bottle cap story came to me when I watched Rio again and saw how different Nico's crest was compared to the birds of Rio. I wondered if Pedro could possibly have given it to him to help him with him insecurity.

I know I seem to pull the past Nico off as a wimp but he's not, he just had to have his confidence built up and I've written about him before that. Besides he's adorable and admit it, you wanna hug him when I write him in crying.

My ex didn't want to phone talk so I could get all my ideas down! Now, TA DA! New Chapter! :D

Nico told Pedro the rape story! I was actually feeling emotional writing this! Bless the duo. I love them so much.

AND NICO TOLD PEDRO HE LOVED HIM! –fan girl moment-

Ok enough of that. What did you think of the chapter and what do you think of the story so far? Those are my questions.

Let me know in the reviews, which as always are very helpful and dear to me. Love you my lovely fanlings!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	15. Tonight Will Have To Do

-**With Pedro**-

Pedro spent the next few hours pacing about the hollow running the events over in his mind trying to figure if it all happened. The order he was sure, went like this; Macaw's place, home, talk about last night, the gulls and then was it Nico said he loved him? He'd replayed the moment over so many times in his mind he wasn't sure it was real anymore.

The amount of times he has also walked the same track in his constant pacing, it was highly surprising that he hadn't burnt or worn a hole in the floor. Every time he thought of Nico saying he loved him, his heart skipped a beat but he wouldn't know if it was true or tell him until tonight.

What scared him most was that perhaps the whole event could have been in his head, making him crazy, but he always knew there was something not quite 'normal' with him, or worse, it could have all been a dream.

While he was thinking and daydreaming away about the possible truth he wondered if Nico was actually mad at him. Pedro recalled what Nico had said moments before he blurted out he loved him.

'He loves me.' Pedro thought to himself 'No, no focus! Is he mad at me?'

He could hear Nico's voice echo about his head shouting at him after he burst out of his arms, he tears slowing.

'_No! You're not doing this, this time Pedro! It's always the same but this time you can't fix this by hugging me and hushing me!'_

'What did he mean it was always the same? Do I always hug and hush him?' Pedro asked aloud.

He didn't get the chance to think about this or answer it for that matter because there was a heavy thud behind him. Pedro twisted round to see a Toucan leaning against the entrance of the hollow with his wings folded. Before Pedro had chance to say a word to him, Rafael answered and repeated Pedro's question.

'I don't know. Do you always hug and hush him.'

Pedro's mind was practically jump started over Nico again, remembering what he was thinking about before Rafael arrived. He smiled and shook his head, answering, 'No, I can't do because it's been a very long time since Nico's needed that kind of comfort, although he doesn't seem to think that.'

Rafael looked confused at Pedro. He'd heard from Blu and Jewel that they had fixed things up and were friends again; unless that was all an act.

'I thought you two were ok with each other now?' Rafael questioned.

'Oh we are. Things are patched.' Pedro said quickly. It wasn't a complete lie.

'Then erm, tell Pedro; Where is out canary friend now?'

'You're going to crash land you know? Just tell him.' Pedro thought to himself but with no surprise to himself, his beak beat him to it and blurted out 'Just getting food. He was hungry.'

Rafael smirked. He'd seen Nico fly off from the hollow, confused and flustered so he knew that wasn't the truth. It had been only yesterday he'd hinted he wasn't afraid to give Pedro what was necessary.

'Really now?' Rafael played along.

'Yeah. You know with us performing tonight, can't be hungry on stage. It doesn't help anything, trust me! I should know.' Pedro replied naturally.

Rafael laughed although he was lying about Nico, he wasn't about being hungry on stage. It made the birds of the Branch think he was ill when his stomach growled and he jolted forward. What a day that was, but he let Pedro believe he was leading him to believe that the duo were all fine. It could only end in disaster if one of them had done what he thought they'd done.

'That's true but I happen to have just seen Nico and he didn't look hungry to me.'

Busted. That was the solitary word that ran through Pedro's mind, he just had high hopes that he was told old for what could possibly follow even though with him and Rafael, it didn't make a difference. Pedro had to try and do what he did best when he was younger, and that was to try and tell it all before you got caught so in his panic he blurted out,

'Heh, erm, yeah funny story Raffie, and you're really gunna love this, it's so funny! We flew back from Blu's place and talked about last night, but that was depressing and upsetting if anything. Anyway after that I was all like '**I'm going to kill them.**' And Nico was all like '**They're probably already dead**' and I was like '**what?**' and he was '**yeah**' and I was hugging him cause he was crying and I was crying cause I left him and that all happened then he kinda got mad at me and was all like _**'No! You're not doing this, this time Pedro! It's always the same but this time you can't fix this by hugging me and hushing me! Why can't you see that I love you?**_''

Rafael stood still with one non-existent eye brow raised and beak slightly open at the fact Pedro had managed to say all that with around three breathes and without Rafael stopping him. It sounded pretty accurate too; but of course that didn't mean he was going to let Pedro off for lying to him.

Pedro stared at his father for a few moments waiting for him to call him over for what was coming. Or what was supposed to be coming. Either way it never did. It confused Pedro but he was thankful. Maybe Rafael would let him off for now, generally because the singing was needed tonight and if anyone noticed that the bird had been crying and was possibly injured highlighted from stiff movements could cause havoc.

Pedro didn't know whether or not to move towards Raffie or stay where he was, nor did he know what to say. He felt uncomfortable just standing there but there really wasn't anything else he could do. Rafael, thankfully, broke the awkward building tension.

'So, he told you he loves you.'

Pedro felt a grin spread across his face making him look like a giant idiot, however, he didn't care and he had no reason to care. His best friend had told him he loved him and they were the three words he had longed for him to say to him, even if it was only in the back of his mind.

Rafael took this as a yes and felt the corners of his beak pull in to a gigantic smile, matching Pedro's.

'See pássaro! I told you! There was that possibility that he could love you too!' Rafael exclaimed.

'I know! I couldn't believe it!' Pedro announced.

'So I'm guessing you've told him too?' Rafael asked.

Pedro's smile dropped slightly as he answered 'Well, no. He said it so suddenly I didn't know what to think or do! I mean I wasn't sure he'd actually said it or I was daydreaming just watching him. He took off before I could say anything. So I guess I'll just have to tell him tonight.'

Rafael nodded. He could understand how Pedro froze over hearing that the one he loved; loved him back. It has been the same with Rafael himself. That was hard to believe with him being the king of carnival, the one with the confidence and the wits but Eva was the bird that managed to turn him into a stuttering bumbling idiot.

Although not many saw it now, she could still turn him into just that. He loved her for it and wouldn't have it any other way. It made her happy that she still had the same effect him she did all those years ago. It let her know that he still loved her in a very strange way.

'I guess you will just have to tell him tonight. Maybe wait until you've finished your part of the show though.' Rafael encouraged.

Pedro nodded in agreement. He couldn't mess up their show by not telling him right and upsetting him or not getting it out, worrying or confusing Nico.

'I wonder if he's still mad at me.' Pedro thought aloud.'

'I doubt he will be. He'll be trying to figure out what just happened. He'll know that you've haven't 'hugged and hushed' him in a long time. It sounds like he doesn't want you to see him as a weak bird. Is this the size thing all over again?' Rafael said.

Pedro laughed lightly shaking his head. 'The size thing' he thought to himself. What a funny few days they were but that was another memorable story for another time. Right now he had think of a way to tell Nico.

'Look filho, just go with the flow. Let the samba take you and you'll role with it. You usually do.' Rafael stated.

That was very true. Most things the duo did or said best were through or around samba, there was something about it that just loosened them up and made things click. Rafael was right, like always, he has to stop worrying about it and just let the future decide his destiny.

'Thank you papai. You're right.'

'I always am.' Rafael sniggered.

'Well, I better hit the club, they're expecting a show right?' Pedro said looking out at the forest, darkening.

'That they are filho. Good luck with it and with Nico. I'll be there soon; I just have to check on Eva'

Pedro smiled at Rafael over his shoulder before taking off in front of Rafael.

'Oh and Pedro?' Rafael called after him

'Yeah?' Pedro said hovering.

'Don't think I've let you off for lying. I don't support it in my children. Any of them.'

Pedro laughed although the thought made him slightly nervous. He should have known there was no way he was going to get out of it, regardless of the way it ended. He was half wanting to shout back 'No but you manage it with Eva quite a lot.' But he defiantly knew better than that.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

So guess who updated! Not me XD

'let his future decide his destiny.' I think I may have read too many fortune cookies...

Haha! You although Pedro was going to get it from Rafael! I'm gooooood! Or just mean...-scratched head- meh. He's going to get it soon as you may have guessed.

ANYWAY if you didn't know, I have been taking questions about myself or what I write and I am answering them to the best of my ability and will be posting the best of the best on my profile page for lols.

Yes, to those who are curious, I am all for gay people and gay rights if you haven't guessed already!

I've nothing else much to say except I am actually almost finished with this story! I know you're relieved right? HOWEVER I'm going to be doing a sequel to this and it shall be sexual as a warning or a juicy piece of information.

I know a little more about things than I probably should, but it helps me write!

Please let me know what you think of the chapter, I know it hasn't really gone anywhere but drop me a line in my reviews

**NPNPNPNPNPNP**

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has put me or my story in their favourites/watches.

To my fanlings who reviewed so far, you haven't made me unhappy yet and with how awesome you guys and girls are, I'm happy to have you as my readers!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	16. Stuck In Disbelief

-With Nico-

Nico had left the hollow in a hurry after spilling his biggest secret for the second time. Although it'd had taken a second shot for him to be able to tell Rafael, making it his second and a half time but he knew Rafael had figured it out the first time he had almost said it.

He couldn't believe he'd just told, well more shouted at, Pedro that he loved him. It came out at the wrong time and at the end of the wrong speech. He wasn't supposed to be confessing to him! He was supposed to be mad at him! Why did everything he ever did turn out wrong?

In a way it wasn't wrong because like Rafael had said, he had to tell him sooner or later and it was going to be tonight or so Nico had hoped. However it looked like there was no need to wait for that now thanks to his big beak.

The worst part about all of it was that he never stayed to get a proper reaction from Pedro; the cardinal had frozen over when the words spilled from his beak. His jaw dropped and then nothing. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

He had to guess it was good; he was still alive wasn't he?

'What am I thinking? Pedro would never hurt me, even if he didn't agree with what I said.' Nico thought to himself.

It was true. Pedro would never lay a feather on Nico if he didn't ask him to. Rafael was sure that no matter what he told Pedro, he would always stand by him, he wouldn't let complicated matters get in the way of their friendship and if Rafael was sure about this, then Nico was too even though there was part of his mind tugging at him to believe he would leave him because of this.

It was a ridiculous thought really but Nico couldn't help think it. To be honest his mind was so full and buzzing he didn't really know what to think. He had to suppress the thought that Pedro hated him now because it wasn't true!

Nico hadn't noticed Rafael when he left the hollow, otherwise he would have stopped to ask him for advice on what to do or at least have told him what had happened. Instead he had flown straight past him. He needed air, his head was spinning from the events.

He didn't know what he was going to do for a few hours, he had to go to the club tonight, he and Pedro had promised they'd sing. Nico knew he couldn't face his best friend just yet, he needed to clear his mind and figure out what he was going to say when he faced Pedro again.

He spent about 20 minutes just flying around thinking until he saw the stream below. There was still enough sunlight to bathe and the stream was quieter around this time so he would have the peace to be able to let his mind wander and drain.

He took his famous nose dive downwards, pulling up before colliding with the floor. If it was any other bird, they probably wouldn't have lived after the crash with the ground but Nico was almost as famous for fast and dangerous flying as he was for his astounding voice.

He hopped towards the edge of the water, glaring at his reflection. The feathers under his eyes were slightly matted from crying earlier but apart from that he still looked like the same Nico everyone knew and loved. Pedro, however, knew a better Nico; but the better Nico existed under the bottle cap as he would tell the canary time and time again. He knew it would take a lot to get the small bird to leave the hollow without his cap now. It was hard for him to leave it.

Nico stopped looking at himself and began studying the reflection of the bottle cap. He had managed to keep it in next to perfect condition all the years he had owned it. The rim was silver and it gave off a glare when the sun caught it highlighting the vibrant green based coloured area and the blue squiggly design over it.

It was a very simple, vintage bottle cap which Pedro may have come across on their favourite roof top cafe or the old second hand store on the corner; but whatever the way he had come across it, he brought it back to Nico for a security blanket, if you will.

At the time it was just something to cover up his freaky crest but now; it was part of him; and it was part of Pedro. It reminded him that Pedro really was his friend and he truly did care for him. It was symbolic to Nico; like Pedro had given him part of himself to carry around and care for and Nico had not let him down.

It was that moment Nico had a sudden realisation. If he could care for a bottle cap from Pedro the way he had for more than ten years, would he be able to care for his heart the same way?

Nico smiled at the thought of caring for Pedro's heart, not that he didn't already. He was delicate with Pedro's thoughts and feelings knowing that the cardinal was exactly the same way with him. On the surface, Pedro seemed like a caring bird but also the kind of bird that couldn't give a damn about what you thought of him when in fact that was the very reason he acted so differently in the public eye. He cared a lot about what people thought of him and at times he was hysterical trying to please everyone.

-flashback-

Nico remembered the time when he and Pedro had overheard someone call the cardinal fat. Nico blew a fuse that night and Pedro withdrew himself from the public eye as much as possible for the next three days practically starving himself.

He exercised nonstop over the days and drank as much water he would hold. It killed Nico to see his best friend like that but he'd tried everything to get Pedro to come out and eat, tempting him anyway he could from his favourite food to his favourite restaurant. He also spent the days reminding Pedro about the females that swoon over him every night after their shows and they never mentioned or saw a problem with his weight but Pedro wouldn't have any of it.

Nico panicked when the cardinal was laid on his back practically passed out on the third night and took off as fast as his wings could take him to Rafael's place. When he arrived, Eva did not look impressed, she didn't want her husband partying tonight, he'd promised to stay in and help look after their two current children and one on the way.

Her expression changed when she was how worried and scared the canary looked. She called out for Rafael who came out from the nest immediately hearing the distress in her voice. Nico explained to the couple about how Pedro looked like he was about to die after barley eating and over exercising since the comment.

Rafael understood at the worst of times but this cracked him. If the birds had seen how skinny and ill the cardinal had looked growing up, they'd understand the struggle they went through sometimes trying to feed the hatchling and would have kept their beaks shut.

Eva however wasn't about to dwell on the past and acted faster than Rafael, swallowing some fruit they had put to the side in the hollow. She told Raffie to stay there and look after the children while she went back with Nico. This was a mother's job and she was as much Pedro's mother as she was Aleixo or Diamantinas'.

Once they arrived at the duo's hollow she landed next to Pedro, who looked up at her, trying to smile and say hi but was shushed by her as she lowered her beak to his. Nico now understood what was going on and why Eva had come instead of Rafael. The mother fed the children more than the father. She was going to feed Pedro whether he liked it or not. It would save his life.

Pedro felt his beak being forced open by Eva wondering what was going on until he heard he make a strange noise and felt something touch his tongue. Regurgitated food wasn't the best but Pedro was too weak to protest and wasn't in position to be picky.

Watching your best friend eating regurgitated food wasn't pleasant but he had to know Pedro was going to be ok. It took a few hours for Pedro to regain his strength but he was going be fine, that was the main thing.

-End of Flashback-

Somewhere while lost in the memory, Nico had climbed in to the stream and just laid there in the water, relaxing. He was right; it had settled him since his mind was no longer flying at 100mph. He was still stuck in disbelief that he had old Pedro his true feelings for him but now he had chance to really think about it; he was glad he had told him.

He couldn't think of a time when he would be able to tell him tonight except when they got back to their hollow and by that time it could be too late if Pedro could land himself a hot wing. Plus it would have been pulling at him the entire night and he could have made Pedro think something was wrong.

Nico climbed out of the stream, shaking his feather from the water and flew up to a nearby fruit tree. It looked like eats tonight was fruit for him. He couldn't go on stage with an empty stomach and a full mind; it'd throw him off his performance completely.

He continued to attempt to plan out how to handle tonight but he just couldn't seem to put it into an order no matter how hard he tried. Before he knew it, the hours he had wondered what to do with had gone and the sunlight was almost gone.

There was no more time to think about this anymore, he'd have to just let things play and pray luck was on his side. Now of course Rafael and Pedro knew luck would have nothing to do with it, Nico could only hope.

With his heart thundering against his chest due to nerves and his mind beginning to swim again from over thinking flew off towards the Branch as Pedro too.

Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

Wow! That was quiet a long chapter of moving nowhere at all. Sorry about that but I felt that I couldn't just give you what Pedro was doing after the event since it was Nico you all expected to be freaking out.

As you all know, this is one of the last few chapters of this story meaning, my fanlings, that it IS coming to an end. I have fully decided to carry this on with a sequel and I hope it will satisfy your needs.

I have warned you in previous footnotes that it WILL be sexual between our favourite duo (haha which bird duo do I mean?) but don't worry I'm not about to go 'his dick was so hard'. I would like to point out that it is only male waterfowl that have penises (haha I said penises).

Yes I am very immature but mature at the same time and that's what makes you love me. I will handle the sexual details with care because I don't want to create a tacky story so have a bit faith!

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, it really is you fanlings that make me want to update so fast. I feel like mummy bird giving her babies what they need. I can't starve you can I? What kind of a mother would I be then?

DontBeAZombie has given me a brilliant idea and I will pop it in a poll for you all to vote on!

Random Reviewer has been just totally awesome and very supportive and you have not knocked my smile off yet.

HitBrother you are such a lovely fanling and I am very glad you are a reader and a reviewer, thank you!

Spidermaster I hope you've managed to catch up lol!

LittleYellowBirdie feel free to review as many times as you want!

Rehtribution where have you gone my fanling? I miss you muchly! I hope this is up to expectations

Don't feel put out if I didn't mention your name above, these are the people who have contacted me in different ways and more than twice. I appreciate everyone's feedback regardless of what it is.

So please review on what you think and anything else.

Trixabella Pixximist –x

P.S that was one hell of a chapter wasn't it?


	17. Friends

The journey to the Branch, for both birds, took around ten minutes which from the hollow was normal for Pedro but Nico was surprised it was a short flight from near the stream to the Branch. Both birds hoped that they were the second here so not to have to wait through the anticipation of the others arrival or the nagging of fans over the other birds' whereabouts.

It seemed that tonight was going to play everything out in the strangest way possible having the duo land at the Branch at the same time. In a way it was better that they did land together, that way no one would guess or ask questions if they had fallen out.

The only birds who knew they had been separated apart from Rafael and the Macaw family were the gang that went after the Gulls, mainly the Roseate Spoonbill, Kipo who was stood at the door. He saw the duo before they had even seen each other and waved his wing calling out,

'Hey Nico! Hey Pedro! How's it going?'

The duo jumped at the sudden voice catching sight of each other as they walked towards Kipo. Nico glanced at Pedro noticing his expression wasn't mad, confused, flustered or upset, but happy and content settling the building tension in the pit of his stomach.

Pedro caught Nico's gaze out of the corner of his eye and smiled turning his head to look fully at the canary. Nico was taken aback by Pedro's warming smile and quickly averted his eye line to the floor smiling bashfully. Pedro sniggered at the smaller birds actions and walked sideways to give Nico a playful shove.

As Pedro pushed him, Nico staggered sideways before returning the push making them both laugh.

'Maybe things are going to be ok.' The duo thought.

Kipo was glad to see the duo back together, playing around and laughing with Nico fit and well. Although he didn't know they had fallen out, he had worried that their friendship would be strained after the events.

'Hey Kipo! We're good, just flying smooth.' Pedro answered.

'Things are ok?' Kipo asked quietly.

The duo knew he meant the other nights events since he was the one who found Nico in his state.

'Yeah things are fine Kipo thanks man.' Nico replied smiling.

Kipo nodded at the duo as they went to enter the club and called over to them 'You guys rocking the house tonight?'

They turned to face him, as Nico pulled his cap over one eye winking and shouting 'oh yeah!'

With that, Kipo waved a wing at the guys as they disappeared amongst the crowd. He thought it best not to tell them that they never found the Gulls but instead tell Rafael. If anyone could track their whereabouts, it would be the king of carnival.

The duo didn't say a word to each other as they walked through the club trying to attract as little attention as possible, waving and smiling when birds called their names. It was custom for them to greet their fans, it kept up their image.

They got through the club with the least hassle as they could manage including the group of five beautiful female birds that had caused the fight and separation the other night. They used their usual routine with the same birds around the right half of the duo talking about after the show but of course they turned them down again. It just wasn't the right time. When was it ever the right time?

Nico and Pedro were glad the group had caught them before the show, because they didn't really fancy staying too long at the club tonight. They had things to sort out.

When they walked past the stage they saw another regular was performing and knowing them like they did, they had a bit of time to kill before they were up.

They walked back stage and out of sight of their fans glad they weren't allowed back here. They could finally talk. Nico hoped in front of Pedro with his back turned to him, not knowing what to say.

'Hey.' Pedro started simply.

Nico turned around with his head lowered muttering 'Hey.'

'Come on pássaro, you ain't got nothing to worry about. We're still cool.' Pedro told him.

Nico lifted his head and smiled. He knew that but he was glad Pedro had told him.

'Yeah...yeah we're still cool.' Nico echoed.

Pedro sighed. He had to tell him. The poor bird was confused.

'Erm, Nico?'

'Yeah?'

'I...uh...did. Did you really mean what you said earlier?' Pedro asked. He had to know it wasn't a spur of the moment thing.

Nico looked Pedro in the eye, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

'You mean before I flew off?' Nico questioned.

Pedro nodded not having anything else to say. His tongue was twisting knowing that what Nico had said was true and knowing he had to tell him the truth too.

'Well, yeah. I did; I do. And I'm sorry man.' Nico said.

Pedro watched the bird lower his head again almost as if he was ashamed of the fact he loved a male.

'There's nothing to be sorry about pássaro. You can't help loving who you love and I'm going be your friend no matter what.' Pedro told him.

Nico found his smile again but he couldn't help not making it genuine. Part of him hurt that Pedro was going to be his friend. His thoughts were cut short when Pedro continued.

'Nico, I have to tell you something. I'm glad you told me how you feel and I have to tell you how I feel. I...I...I lo...'

At that moment the parrot who was on stage, walked off greeting the famous duo.

'Hey guys! What a crowd tonight! They are gunna love you two! Break a leg!'

They smiled and nodded at him as he walked out and into his fans knowing that he was going to get a hot wing tonight. As he exited, Kipo entered telling them the stage was theirs. They gave a solitary nod to him as he left to go back in to the crowd to watch them.

Nico looked at Pedro waiting for him to finish off what he was saying but Pedro just couldn't find it in him to tell him now and he couldn't not finish his sentence, it could throw off their show. So he did what he thought best.

'I love being your best friend Nico.' He finished placing his wing on Nico's shoulder.

Nico smiled at him as Pedro passed him to go to the stage. He wanted to cry. Break down and fly off but that was cause way to much suspicion and he had a rep to protect. Plus he was tired of being emotional all the time; but this wasn't something he couldn't be emotional about.

He didn't know what to do now. What he did know was he had to get on the stage and sing with Pedro. It was going to hurt; he knew that but he put on his game face and covered it up the crowd as he flew in the lights with a sound wave of cheering.

There was no introduction needed as the music started up to their very own song. Hot wings.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I apologise for the tense mix up! I lost it somewhere in the middle and don't know where the hell it is now! NO!

So what do you think? Am I mean not making Pedro tell Nico then? Or am I being clever and working out a whole new plot?

I have to admit it's not my best chapter yet, but I'm not feeling too good...I may have eated too much sugar...oops.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Thank you again for the reviews my darling fanlings! I don't have the energy to name you all at the moment but you know who you are and you should know I am grateful.

Old readers and new readers, please feel free to review (again for some of you) I do reply to those I can and it is a massive help.

Trixabella Pixximist –x

Once the song had finished Nico glared over at Pedro then marched off stage. Pedro sighed and looked at the floor, smiling for their audience so they didn't think anything was wrong and followed him off.

Rafael however, having raised the two birds as his own, saw that there was something defiantly not right. He knew the two had fallen out again, or something like that, but he thought it'd blown over when they got up on the stage and sang their famous song together like the best of friends everyone knew. Turns out, he was wrong.

He watched as the two birds slipped off the stage and out of sight. Tonight, they didn't want to handle any fans, things were just too crazy at the moment for them to understand everything. What they didn't know, was that things were about to get a whole load crazier.

Nico hopped out of the club undetected, or so he thought, wanting to be alone, feeling like he was going to cry. He stood out back alone gazing up at the night sky, feeling with eye beginning to well up. The reason why he was going to cry he wasn't so sure of or more to the point he wasn't sure how to explain it.

To put it simply, he really missed Pedro and wished he hadn't been so cold with him earlier. He wanted Pedro to know how he felt about him but his fear just kept eating away at him wondering how his best friend would react to the fact he was in love with him.

He had truly messed up his chance to tell him anything now after springing the whole seagull thing on him. It hadn't meant to come out then like it did but it was on the tip of his tongue speaking about the previous night. Besides the duo hardly ever kept secrets from each other, it's one of the things that made them so close.


	18. I Lied

Once the song had finished Nico glanced over at Pedro then practically fled off stage as if it was their worst performance ever although the performance was like every other they had done; next to perfect. Pedro sighed and looked at the floor, smiling for their audience so they didn't think anything was wrong and followed him off.

Rafael however, having raised the two birds as his own, saw that there was something defiantly not right. He knew the two had fallen out again, or something like that, but he thought it'd blown over when they got up on the stage and sang their famous song together like the best of friends everyone knew. Turns out, he was wrong; and he was rarely wrong, everyone knew that, hell even he knew that. He was sure Pedro hadn't missed anything out of his story. He had to find out what was wrong.

He watched as the two birds slipped off the stage and out of sight. Tonight, they didn't want to handle any fans, things were just too crazy at the moment for them to understand everything. What they didn't know, was that things were about to get a whole load crazier.

Nico hopped out of the club undetected, or so he thought, wanting to be alone, feeling like he was going to cry. He stood out back alone gazing up at the night sky, feeling with eye beginning to well up. The reason why he was going to cry he wasn't so sure of or more to the point he wasn't sure how to explain it if anyone was to ask.

To put it simply in his mind, he'd really missed Pedro and wished he hadn't been so cold with him earlier, and when they got back together, it had felt like a million years had passed and suddenly the world was realigning to how it should be; but he'd opened his big beak and had blown it all out of proportion by saying 'I love you', and just when he thought that maybe Pedro was about to put everything right he practically shattered his heart and watched him crumble. To make it worse, Nico never had the chance to let it out; instead he threw himself on the stage and pretended nothing was wrong and if he cracked, everyone could see.

The duo hardly ever kept secrets from each other, it's one of the things that made them so close and as it was turning out, it one of the things they should never have done. It was literally beginning to tear Nico apart. Trying not to blink, the canary stared up at the sky and to the stars not that it made a difference since he couldn't see from the welling up. It didn't matter now if he blinked or not; he knew his tears were going to fall whether he liked it or not.

He felt the large droplets dawdle down his cheeks and drop onto the floor and although they were only water they seemed to make the loudest sound as they hit the soil. Nico squeezed his eyes tight shut to prevent anymore forming or falling. He sniffed up, lowering his head in case any tears did escape, hiding his face so no one would question what was wrong.

He heard movement from behind him and tried to press himself closer to the crate in hope that whoever it was wouldn't notice him and fly off. He didn't open his eyes and was almost holding his breath try to be completely undetected but the bird had seen him and cleared their throat to get his attention.

'Hey.'

Nico jumped at the voice which he instantly recognised as Pedro's, popping his eyes open to find the cardinal stood next to him. He couldn't answer, although he wanted to, because he knew if he tried, his voice would break and he would defiantly cry, so he nodded at him.

Pedro didn't need to ask him if anything was wrong, he could tell. However he had to rack his brain to figure out what he was upset over. It took him all of 5 seconds to realise what he had said to him before they went on to the stage.

'I love being you best friend.' He recalled in his mind.

Pedro looked at floor, knowing Nico was still watching him, as he understood how crushing that sentence must have been. He didn't know what to say or do now, he knew he had to tell him or he was going to lose his chance forever and after waiting a lifetime to say it, that wasn't about to happen.

The silence to Nico was as crushing as knowing Pedro didn't love him but only because Pedro was stood next to him and able to see everything he would do. He studied his face trying to see if there was something he was going to say or he wanted to do but he saw nothing.

He couldn't handle it; it was too much. As Nico went to fly, he felt Pedro grab his wing calling his name. He turned to face Pedro and saw the sadness hanging in his eyes.

'I'm sorry' were the words the fell out of Pedro's beak. They weren't special or revealing but for Pedro, it was a start.

Nico's face formed a look of confusion and knowing he would have to talk, questioned 'Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong.'

Pedro put on a sad smile at Nico's attempt to act as if everything was ok.

Shaking his head he replied, 'No man, I have; and I'm sorry pássaro.'

Nico really didn't understand. Was he apologising for breaking his heart? That was ridiculous. Sure he may have hurt him but it would pay off ok in the long run rather than lie to him and drop him from his tower later on.

'I don't understand Pedro. You really don't have anything to be sorry about.'

'I'm sorry for upsetting you Nico. You have to know that at the time, it was all I could think of to say.'

'Upset? Me? Psshh I'm fine.' But the waver in Nico's voice said otherwise and he knew Pedro had picked it up.

Pedro sighed shaking his head again. 'You're not fine. I've upset you and I really am sorry pássaro. I haven't helped anything since the moment you told me about the Gulls. All I've done is confused you, made you mad and made you cry. What kind of friend am I?'

Nico felt his something wet trail down his cheek but his beak formed a smile.

'You see! I'm making you cry now!' Pedro said stressfully.

Nico gave a pathetic laugh, wiping the tear off his face, shaking his head saying, 'It's all ok Pedro. You're the best friend anyone could ever have. All you did is save me from heart ache in time to come. I'll be fine.'

'No...No I didn't. I...I...' Pedro attempted to tell Nico.

'You did. You stopped me from trying for something that will never happen.' Everything Nico was saying was hurting them both but Nico didn't know that. He thought it was only hurting himself with his eyes watering more as he thought of what they could have been feeling his lower beak start to tremble.

'No I didn't. I lied Nico. I didn't mean to say it.' Pedro insisted.

Nico was becoming more confused by the second and couldn't seem to find his thoughts or his strength to stop the unneeded tears falling. With his mind miles ahead of his lost thoughts he began rambling.

'Stop saying you didn't when we both know you did! You stopped me dwelling on something I couldn't have instead of hurting me by telling me what I wanted to hear. I know you think you've hurt me now but it's for the best. I, I, I'm not going to love you anymore or l, less than I have for the past t, ten years,'

Pedro stood and watched the canary crack and breakdown in front of him while pouring his heart out to him. He didn't know what to say and didn't know how to stop him; all he could do was stand there with his own tears beginning to roll down his feathers. They weren't crying as of yet because to them, that meant they were upset or something was wrong, so they were shedding tears for the loss they solely felt forming.

Nico continued with his words slipping and his stuttering creeping in, 'You have n, nothing to b, be sorry for. I, If anything I should be thanking you f, for this. F, for s, saving me. S, s, so thank you Pedro. Thank you f, for...'

Nico was cut off by Pedro grabbing the side of his face and pressing their beaks together. Nico momentarily went into shock not moving but his head quickly registered what was happening and wrapped his wings around Pedro's neck pulling them closer and deeper into the kiss.

To say they had both been close to properly crying and Nico had snapped into a painful rant, the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

It's bad when you fan girl over your own story isn't it? Oh well I couldn't help it! I've just written their second, first kiss! –screams-

I think the beginning of the story started off ok, then I kind babbled but I think I picked it up quite nicely.

I haven't got very much to say about this to be honest. Sorry it took me so long to update, I haven't been feeling top notch (haha top notch! You can tell I'm English) but voila!

Let me know what you think of this very special chapter by reviewing, and although there is only a chapter left to write, it is much appreciated for the sequel!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

For the second to last time in this story, thank you to all my fantastic reviewers who have shown me that I can write rather well. It is you guys that kept me on the ball and updating the story so fast! I hope you will follow me through onto the sequel.

For those of you who are thinking about drawing clips from the story I give you my full permission to do so as long as you disclaim owning any of the Rio characters because we all know that we don't (not even me). If you are to make a reference to any of my characters of the story please name me.

I love you all my little fanlings.

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	19. I Love You Pássaro

It felt like a dream to them; to finally meaningfully kiss each other. They could feel the tears of the other bird brushing against their cheeks as they moved in the kiss, with Pedro's wings dropping lower on Nico's body while Nico's wings joined behind Pedro's neck locking them in place. As much as they wanted to stay in that position, they had to breathe and broke apart still holding the proximity of the kiss.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Pedro smiled down at Nico who looked down, blinking and back up to Pedro's eyes. Pedro still had his wings on Nico's lower body and was stroking his back feathers gently as Nico was doing with Pedro's neck feathers. Smiling up at him, Nico slowly unlinked his wings from around his neck, running his wing tips down the top of Pedro's chest before he settled his wings back at his sides while Pedro ran his wings up the smaller birds' body.

They turned and put their backs against the crate, sitting on the floor. Nico sighed happily looking up at the night sky, pursing his beak trying to suppress the world's largest smile. Pedro was also trying to stop himself smiling like an idiot, nodding in approval at the events.

Nico glanced at Pedro out of the corner of his eye, the corners of his beak beginning to pull upwards, breaking out into a full smile when Pedro turned his head to look at him. Within seconds of staring at each other they were laughing, almost silently, through happiness.

When they settled down they sighed.

'So,' Nico started causing Pedro to look at him properly, 'You lied.'

Pedro nodded slowly saying 'Yeah. I did.'

'I know you did. It wasn't a question.' Nico stated.

Pedro gave him a confused look but one that said 'really, it didn't seem like that' making Nico laugh.

'Ok, well now I do.' He admitted.

Pedro smiled replying 'Yeah. I was trying to tell you earlier but you know, you went into rant mode.'

Nico pouted as well as he could with his beak, giving Pedro his 'cute eyes'.

'Well you did! Ok, it might have been out of panic and shock but you still did!' Pedro cried out.

By this time, Rafael had made his way to the back of the club where the duo had last been seen before exiting the stage. He walked backstage with no trouble what so ever, being the King of Carnival had its perks he had to admit. As he walked past the stairs to the stage and towards the back exit to the club, he heard Pedro's voice which told him he was in the right place.

As he approached the actual exit, he paused to listen to what the duo were saying to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything.

'I know it was over what I said to you before we went on stage but I didn't know what to do or say and I didn't want to mess us up before we went in front of everyone. That would have made things 1000 times worse! So I said what I did and you held together well but I hurt you more and when I came out to tell you the truth, I couldn't get it out and you got more upset and I didn't know how to calm you down so...' Pedro had gone into his rant mode, which anyone who knew him knew it was worse than Nico's.

He would talk nonstop and go off the point completely and not realise he had. Nico knew just what to do to get him to hush. He imitated Pedro's earlier actions by leaning in and pressing his beak against Pedro's although, there was no hesitation in this kiss.

Rafael, who had been listening for the right moment to entre, became confused at Pedro's abrupt stop and the silence that followed. Slightly worried about his two sons, he poked his head around the corner of the cloth door and saw a sight he didn't see too soon. His adopted sons were connected at the beak in one of the most passionate kisses he had ever seen. A smile settled on the Toucans face as he pulled his head back around waiting for them to finish.

During the kiss, Pedro had placed one wing on Nico's face and vice versa. The kiss wasn't heated, but deep and had made the duo forget the world for a second time that night. When they broke apart, Pedro put his forehead to Nico's asking 'Thanks for that but what was it for?'

Nico sniggered answering 'Nothing. Just because,' he paused to kiss the top of Pedro's bill, 'I can.'

Pedro laughed 'Was it to shut me up?'

'Yes.'

'Hey!'

'Well it kind of was. That and I wanted to kiss you again.'

Pedro laughed again leaning back slightly from Nico before returning his kiss on top of Nico's bill saying 'I love you.'

Nico felt a warm feeling spread from his chest, infecting his body; the same feeling he felt when he admitted, for the first time, that he loved Pedro to Rafael. Pedro also felt the feeling and wrapped his wings around Nico, holding him close.

Rafael knew that this was his cue to entre and hopped around the cloth calling 'Hey love birds!' causing the duo to jump apart, their cheeks taking a shade of dark red.

'Come on now, no need to space out on my account.' He continued.

The duo smirked at him knowing he'd seen them moments before. They'd separately told him they loved the other bird already so he had to have guessed they would kiss eventually.

'I see things are back to normal then?' He questioned the duo.

They laughed, knowing they should have expected Rafael to know things had gone a little sour again, even if Pedro had only hinted at the fact they may have fallen out once again.

Nico answered 'Yeah man. Things are cool and flying smooth.'

The Canary was able to keep his cool unlike the Cardinal who practically exploded in excitement being able to tell Rafael he was right.

'Normal? We're better than normal! We're great! Fantastic! You were right Raffi about us. It worked out and we're together.'

Nico 's gaze snapped to Pedro as he finished the sentence making his cap slide down over his eyes as Rafael stood their patiently.

Pushing the cap back up, he squeaked out 'We're together?'

Pedro looked over at him stuttering 'W, well I, I kinda, kinda hoped that we were after...'

He didn't know what to say, realising that neither bird had mentioned becoming the other loving half to them but there were no words needed to be asked as Nico hugged Pedro tightly looking over at Rafael proudly repeating the end of Pedro's sentence.

'We're together.'

Even though Nico didn't say the words very loud they rung out to a certain unseen bird perched on top of the club. He was missing a few white feathers and was a mangy grey colour tinted with pink from previous bleeding. His eyes narrowed on the duo.

Rafael grinned insanely at the duo, feeling his heart swell at his sons finding love at last. He was worried at points that they would never find the right bird and settle down. Although the bird they had chosen to settle down with wasn't one which they could have children with, he was glad that they were happy with who they loved. That was what was important.

'Parabéns! I'm very happy for you both. You know I was beginning to wonder if things would work out between with you two, falling out and all again but it looks like heavens light shines on you both!' Rafael called.

'Oh heavens light will shine on them soon enough.' The bird in hiding thought.

'So what are you two planning on doing for the rest of the night?' Rafael asked, passing the conversation on as well as he could think.

'Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm planning on heading home. I can't be handling any rabid fans tonight.' Nico started.

'Yeah especially female at this moment in time. So I'm probably doing the same. I don't like the idea of people touching property that ain't theirs.' Pedro finished winking at his lover.

Nico laughed, smiled at the floor and shook his head in amusement and Pedro's metaphorical use of words. Rafael put a wing over his eyes also shaking his head at Pedro's statement.

'He wouldn't be Pedro without those kinds of statements.' He thought to himself.

'Well if that's the plan you wouldn't mind if I flew back with you? I have a few things I need to sort out; I can't do it here.' Rafael asked glancing over at Pedro.

Pedro looked over at him confused and unable to figure out what he could possibly need to sort out in private or at least that was until Rafael gave him a stern look raising one non-existent eyebrow and pursing his beak.

Pedro gulped but answer with a nod 'Yeah, that's fine.'

He wasn't sure how this was going to play out. He surely wouldn't do it with Nico there would he? There was only one way to find out and that was to get home with his father and lover. Maybe Nico was to be none the wiser, or maybe Nico had it coming too but that didn't sound like Nico. The three took off for the duo's hollow talking about anything and everything taking Pedro's mind off what could possibly happen in the next ten minutes.

As they flew off with their backs turned to the club, the secret bird on the roof of the club stepped into the light with clear evidence that he had been in a rough fight and Carlos was not amused in the slightest.

The seagull stood on the edge of the club and breathed 'It doesn't matter where you are, who you're with, love or what you do canary; I'm going to kill you. Just like they did to Antonio.'

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Parabéns – Congratulations

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

DUDE! Dramatically, cliché ending or what? That's right there is a Gull still alive!

Now my lovely little fanlings, I may have told most of you that this is going to be the last chapter but because I love you so much, depending on whether or not you want it, I might write an epilogue letting you see what happened when the trio arrived back (if some of you haven't already guessed).

And then it was the end...or was it? Ok you all know that I'm writing a sequel for all of you who liked or loved my ideas of the duo.

I am really, really, really, really, really sorry it has taken me this long to update and finish the story but I have been highly distracted and I mean highly! Other things have got in the way too –le sad face-.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews on this story from everyone especially the ones who have reviewed more than once. They have been my motivation to write the story as quickly as I have.

So I ask you perhaps one last time (depending if you want an epilogue or not) to please review overall.

I love you all my little fanlings!

Trixabella Pixximist -x


	20. A Lifetime and I Still Don't Know You

The trio landed softly in Nico and Pedro's hollow laughing about the subject they had finished talking about. The air between the birds suddenly became tense, or at least between Pedro and Rafael. Nico hopped further into the hollow not noticing the change in mood.

'Well Raffie,' Nico began, 'What is it you need to sort out?'

Pedro lowered his head slightly and slide to the side, pressing himself against the wall of the hollow, disguising it with a cool, chilled pose.

Rafael walked over to Nico saying 'Well it's not necessarily something I have to sort with you, it's more to do with Pedro if I'm honest.' He gestured over to the Cardinal with his left wing still looking at Nico.

Nico looked puzzled and looked from Rafael to Pedro and back questioning 'What over?'

Rafael kept a calm face gesturing to Pedro once more asking him 'Would you like to tell him Pedro?'

Pedro pursed his beak, cleared his throat and put his head down further, trying to find something interesting on the floor to look at as he felt his heart rate increase.

'It looks like Nico is going to know after all.' He thought to himself.

The trio stood in silence for about half a minute before Pedro slowly shook his head. Rafael smiled at the gesture and should have guessed he wouldn't be able to tell his lover that he was about to get spanked; and not in a sexy way.

Nico frowned at Pedro looking back to Rafael for an explanation which was delivered without hesitation.

'Earlier today, after you two had your second fall out, our young Cardinal here lied to me.'

'He lied to you? What about?' Nico asked.

'About why you had left the hollow in such a rush.' Rafael answered quickly.

Nico remember why; he'd let slip he loved Pedro to the very same bird. Nico blushed slightly at the memory, remembering how awkward he felt but at the same time panicked. Rafael saw the bluch on Nico's face and understood that he knew what he was talking about.

'What about it? How did he lie about it?' Nico continued with his questioning.

'He said you left for food, not that you had let slip something that could have saved you both tear earlier, yes I was watching. However pássaro, it's not how he did it, it's the fact that he did it.' Rafael explained.

Nico looked confused towards Rafael and was about to tell him he didn't quite understand when the Toucan spoke,

'It's the fact he lied Nico. I don't support lying in my children; not any of them. Pedro is old enough to know that and to know better than to lie to me about something so small and it's not a habit I'm about to let my filho fly back in too.'

The truth the hit Nico full pelt in the beak, Pedro was going to get spanked for lying. He had to hand it to Rafael, he was persistent with particular things with the fact he was going to pull an almost 15 year old bird across his lap for something he scolded his three year old children for.

Nico could find no other word to say but 'Oh' although it came out as more of a squeak.

The small word made Pedro, who looked like he was trying to be one with the wall, glance up at Nico with sorrow, embarrassment and slight fear in his eyes. Nico knew the fear was not because he was scared of Rafael but of the pain his rear end was going to get; a pain he hadn't felt in a fair while.

It hadn't been years since he'd gotten a good spanking for breaking one of Rafael's big rules in fact it had only been months. Nico's story was the same, he may have been a much smaller bird that Rafael was used to handling in such situations but that didn't mean he couldn't put up a fight.

-_Flashback_-

'_Nicolas Gaspar Lucas! You do not kick people, it is not nice! Come here this instant!' Rafael bellowed across the hollow to a small four year old Canary who was hiding behind the nest._

_He knew he shouldn't have lashed out at Rafael but he couldn't help it, it was pure instinct for him to try and get free in any way possible when grabbed; and he did; by kicking, rather hard, Rafael in the beak but the Toucan knew in the back of his mind he couldn't really blame the small yellow bird, it was in instinct after all._

_Nico knew he'd made things worse by running away from him after kicking him, but at least he hadn't flown off. To be honest if he'd have flown off he would have got it twice as hard as he was going to get it now._

'_Nico come here.' Rafael instructed._

_Nico looked around the empty hollow unsure what to do, knowing he should go to his father and get it over with. It wasn't like there were any other birds around to see the happenings and the only two that would know, apart from him and Rafael would be Pedro and Eva._

_The other two birds of the hollow had flown out for a while to get some fruit to keep in the den since Pedro had started waking up in the night slightly hungry after not wanting to eat during the day but Nico knew Eva had sensed Rafael wanted privacy for him and the smaller bird._

_Eva had wondered how the bird he managed to get himself into the position, being nothing like Pedro when it came to things like this, it was harder to tell what he had done wrong so asking Rafael before she and Pedro left was her only option since he liked to wipe things like this from his memory so not to hold grudges or allow things to influence him._

_It turned out that the tiny bird he felt mischievous while out with him and Pedro at a restaurant and poured hot sauce onto his best friends food as a joke without letting Rafael know anything about it. At the time it would have seemed pretty funny but the Canary made the mistake of reading the bottle he was about to steal a few drops from._

_The sauce had turned out to be a lot hotter than Nico thought when Pedro's tongue swelled up like a balloon restricting his breathing slightly. It had panicked all three birds and they rushed to Tulio's for help and had Pedro fixed in no time._

_Now Nico would have kept his beak shut and allowed the others to think that the food Pedro had was left by a tourist who liked their food real spicy but the guilt Nico felt panging at his insides was going to boil over. That and the strange rash on Nico's leg was going to give him away._

_In all fairness the Canary had told Rafael before he noticed the rash so hadn't really hidden anything from him but the joke was dangerous and wasn't the kind of joke you could handle by yourself with more than your victim there. It would just cause sheer panic and it had._

_Eva had laughed and shook her head when Rafael told her before whispering 'Don't be too hard on him, it wasn't meant to turn out like it did and he did own up.'_

_Rafael had nodded understanding that he hadn't lied to him but the danger he had put himself and Pedro in had still happened and if it the young hatchling wasn't taught it was wrong, a very nasty habit could build. He knew from watching his parents dismiss his and his 27 siblings' behaviour every day._

'_Nico come here. I won't tell you again.' Rafael called out._

_Nico felt his lower beak tremble and his eyes start to fill with one tear trickling out. This was downright embarrassing! He knew it was wrong and he was really, really sorry for it! Hell he hadn't stopped apologising to Pedro from the moment he admitted it was his fault until Pedro vowed that is the bird said sorry for it once more he was going to sit on him._

_Nico clutched the rim of the nest and started edging his way towards his father, who was waiting patiently, for his punishment slowly. When he reached Rafael, he was hauled over his lap and had a wing placed on his lower back to stop him from escaping again. Nico whimpered and trembled in position; he didn't like having his tail feathers up; it came with being a Canary._

'_I know how sorry you are filho and I know you know it was very wrong but I don't want my children to end up like me or my siblings.' These were the last things Rafael said to Nico before the small bird felt a painful thwack under his tail feathers causing him to yelp._

_He suddenly understood why Rafael did what he did. It wasn't because he was mean or enjoyed it, if anything it was evident that Rafael very much disliked this, but it was because he feared for his children so through Nico's pain, crying, squirming, yelping and pleading he appreciated what Rafael did for them._

_The procedure was the same, the spanking, explaining why you were being spanked while being spanked, the corner with your wings on your head and then the talk. Just before the talk you would be allowed to put your wings down and Nico's, just like Pedro's slid under his tail feather delicately._

_The only difference with spanking Nico was, Rafael really did have to be careful not to really hurt the Canary so after the talk and Nico apologised and hugged Rafael, he would lay back over his lap while Rafael gently rubbed Nico's stinging behind gently to ease the pain a little until he could cope._

-_End of Flashback_-

'Well Pedro. Come here.' Rafael said.

Pedro's heart stopped as he realised he really was going to get it in front of Nico. Just as he would as a hatchling, he knew he had to go to Rafael to avoid making it worse but he seriously couldn't move.

Nico noticed the sudden extreme tension ripple through Pedro's body and said 'I'll go. I'll go and fill the thimbles up if you like. You know, with fresh water?'

Pedro looked up at Nico smiling in appreciation at Nico's attempt to excuse himself to give their father and his lover privacy for the awkward event but his eyes pleaded with him not to go although neither of them understood why.

He supposed having Nico there would be slightly comforting. Rafael watched the two gaze into each other's eyes and as much as he loved watching his sons happily caught up in each other's sight he had to get this over with.

'Pedro Diego Alvares, come here.'

The duo broke their gaze and looked over at Rafael who, as always, was stood patiently waiting for the bird. Nico quickly looked back to Pedro to see his face contorting in sorrow. He hopped over to him and pulled him into a tight hug whispering 'It'll be ok and I'll be here for you.'

Pedro smiled briefly at Nico before slumping over to Rafael for what was coming. Nico walked to the wall of the hollow and slide down it while Rafael pulled Pedro over his lap having his tail feathers up away from Nico's sight. The duo knew he would never humiliate them.

There were no words spoken before the first smack echoed around the hollow making Pedro grunt in pain. After the first three or four smacks Pedro began to yelp and sniff up trying to stop his tears.

Nico gazed out of the hollow flinching as he heard the thwacks come down on Pedro's rear end. A few moments later he glanced over at the scene in front of him to see a couple of tears drop from Pedro's feathers as a thoughtful Rafael opened his beak and spoke.

'Now why am I doing this Pedro?'

Pedro mumbled the answer quickly and tearfully as the spanking slowed but continued. The mumbling earned him a harder smack.

'Tell me clearly Pedro.' Rafael said.

'You're doing t-this, ow, b-because I-I, oow, l-lied.' Pedro managed to stutter out.

Nico felt sorry for him knowing that the last few smacks were the worst.

'That's right. What did you lie about?' Rafael asked the bird.

'I-I-I lied ab-b-bout, OW, Nico f-flying off, OW papai!' Pedro cried.

'That's right. You know I don't like my children lying.' Rafael spoke gently with a few smacks in between.

'I'm sorry, OW, papai! I'm sorry! I-I-I won't OW d-d-do it again!' Pedro sobbed.

After a few more thwacks, which reduced Pedro to a further blubbering mess and made Nico jump, the spanking stopped and Rafael instructed for him to stand in the far part of the hollow.

Pedro did as he was told, knowing the drill, and put his wings on his head. Nico smiled at his actions and stood up as Rafael approached him.

'Was that really necessary Raffie? It wasn't a big lie.' Nico asked.

Rafael gave him a solemn look which gave him his answer. Rafael had no reason to make Pedro think about the events or what he did too long because Nico was right; it wasn't a huge lie or put anyone in danger, it was just to make sure he didn't kick in a habit.

Rafael looked over at Pedro and called him over to him. Pedro came as called and stood before his father with his head low. Rafael reached out with his wing and pushed Pedro's head up kissing his forehead as a sign for Pedro to put his wings down.

Nico laughed quietly as Pedro's wings shot under his tail feathers, keeping his head low with his eyes still glistening from the tears.

'I'm really sorry Rafael. I don't know why I did it.' Pedro said quietly.

Rafael wrapped his wings around his eldest son hushing him saying 'I know filho, I know. I just don't want you to make a habit of it.'

Nico smiled as he watched Pedro snuggle into Rafael showing his affection to his father. Rafael stroked the Cardinals crest before letting go and walking over to Nico near the entrance to the hollow.

'I best get home to Eva before she kills me for being any later. I'll see you two love birds around.' Rafael called out to the duo smiling gently.

Before he took off for his home, he leaned to Nico and said 'Take care of him tonight, he's going to be sore.'

Nico laughed and nodded as Rafael flew off to his wife. Nico watched him for a few seconds then turned around to face Pedro who sheepishly still had his wings under his tail feathers.

Nico hopped over to him and hugged him gently as Pedro yawned. Nico giggled knowing he would be tired after that.

'Get into bed you. You're tired.' Nico said looking up at him.

Pedro looked down and was about to protest when Nico cut him off, pushing him towards his nest.

'I'll sleep with you tonight.'

Pedro stared at him, registering what Nico had just said then smiled climbing into his nest. Nico grinned at Pedro before also climbing into the nest, settling next to Pedro. The Cardinal hissed in pain when he shifted the wrong way in the nest, making Nico snigger and rub just under Pedro's tail feathers with one wing gently.

Pedro jumped at the sudden, very close, intimate contact wrapping his wings around the Canary causing him to imitate his actions and snuggle into him. Nico looked up again at Pedro and strained his beak up to him.

Pedro noticed the action and leaned down kissing him sweetly stroking under his bottle cap, removing it and placing it at the side of the nest.

When they pulled apart Nico yawned and pulled into Pedro a little more.

'I love you Pedro' Nico breathed.

Pedro smiled and replied naturally 'I love you too Nico, I love you too. A lifetime and I still don't know you.'

Fin.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

OH MY GOSH! I have just finished this fan fiction! I can't believe it! I know it was a very repetitive chapter and rather cliché but that's the way I wanted it.

I will change things about in the sequel when I start writing it (when I'm awake more, its 2am in the morning!) so have no worries.

I do have a plans for the sequel and I can't wait to star writing it but I won't be updating it as quickly as this one because I am finally stating university! I'm pretty nervous!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I would like to make a point at this moment to say that I do not own any of the characters from Rio, that I have only named three of Rafael's children and named the mini macaws. If you want to use my OC's please ask me before you do it, it's only polite.

If any of you wish to draw or use parts of my story, I give you my permission but please credit me for my story idea and any OC's used. Oh and let me know you're doing it, I'd like to see!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed, whether it was one chapter or more, you are the reason I wrote the story so fast!

I hope you will follow me through on to the sequel and I hope you enjoyed your epilogue.

For the last time on this story please review and let me know what you thought. I will reply to everyone I can and I will toast marshmallows on your flames haha!

What was your favourite chapter?

I love you all my lovely fanlings

Trixabella Pixximist -x


End file.
